Someone to watch over me
by Har-El
Summary: Hermione has an unexpected guardian angel to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. It's owned by JK Rowling, Scholastic books, Warner Brothers, and I'm not sure who all else. The title is from an old song. Actually, there are several songs with the name by different singers like Sting. Hermione's parents are obviously named after Superman characters which are also owned Warner Brothers as well as DC Comics.

The plot of this story is also loosely borrowed from another story that's title I can't reveal just yet as not to spoil anything, but it was done with the permission of the original author (sorry, another thing I can't reveal). It'll probably be obvious before too long for anybody who's read it. And finally, though the title borrows from a song, this is not a songfic.

Summary: Hermione has an unexpected guardian angel to keep her safe.

Author note: Welcome to my first rewrite of another's HP fanfic, so please be kind with any Reviews. When it comes to the confrontation between Wormtail and Sirius after the Potters' death, I know the former killed 13 Muggles, but I don't think it was ever said that all 13 died instantly, leaving the possibility that several died later from injuries. On a final note to anybody expecting me to start _The Justice Crusade_ and _Each night I dream of Krypton_ as well as starting the third year of _Last son of Krypton_, I'm trying my best to get them to where I can get them up, but I haven't really been able to focus on them for personal reasons. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading.

Someone to watch over me

By Lucas Harrell

Chapter 1

"How could you, Sirius?" a strange looking heavy set man said to another man standing a few feet away, tears falling down his face. They were in the middle of an alleyway, pointing what seemed to be sticks at each other. "How could you betray James and Lily like that? THEY TRUSTED YOU!"

"When I get a hold of you, Wormtail, I'll…" the other man said, but as he stepped forward, the smaller man pointed his wand over his shoulder and a light issued forth from it. An explosion was head behind him and he turned to find a good portion of the street behind him destroyed and people screaming and moaning.

Realizing it was a distraction, the man turned back around but his opponent was gone, though he did see a small rat scurrying down the alley. "Oh no, you're not getting away this time, you little shit," the man said, "_ACCIO_…"

"Sirius Black, you are under arrest," a voice called out as several robed men Apparated into the alleyway.

"On what charges?" Sirius demanded.

"Knowingly breaking the Statute of Secrecy by destroying a Muggle street as well as horribly maiming at least a dozen Muggles with said act," one of the men said, "But more importantly, you're under arrest for being an accomplice in the murders of James and Lily Potter and… _ACCIO_!"

Something shot into the hand of the man. Sirius was shocked to see that it was a finger and cursed when he Pettigrew family signet on the ring adorning one of the fingers. "Ah, make that at least 6 Muggles and a pureblood wizard," he said.

"I wasn't the one who destroyed the street behind me," Sirius said, "It was Peter Pettigrew. He's the one who destroyed that street. He was the one who betrayed James and Lily. I would never…"

"Save it for Azkaban," another of the men said.

"Azkaban?" Sirius said as a chill ran down his spine. "You can't send me there! I have a right to prove my innocence!"

"You lost that right when you betrayed the Potters!" the man shouted.

"I DID NOT BETRAY THEM, YOU FOOLS!" Sirius bellowed. Before anyone could react, he reached into his pocket and threw a pouch onto the pavement between them and before the others could react, a smothering darkness enveloped them.

Sirius used the distraction to turn into his Animagus form and used its enhanced vision to sneak down to the other end of the alley, where he started acted like a stray dog to trick the Aurors. 'Never thought being an unregistered Animagus would come in quite this handy,' he thought.

When the darkness faded, the Aurors were just standing there in shock. "WHERE DID HE GO?" the lead Auror demanded, "Spread out and find him. If we don't, _we'll_ be lucky not to be thrown in Azkaban for aiding and abetting."

If he could, Sirius would have chuckled as the Aurors fell over themselves and each other to try to follow the orders of the lead Auror. 'I should find a quiet place to hide out and try to find that damn rat,' he thought. The Aurors seemed to fall for his ruse of simply being a stray dog, so he was able to just casually stroll out of the alley.

A week later, Sirius was holed up in what seemed to be a small, rundown Muggle house that had a "Condemned" sign on the front lawn. He had gotten the idea of the glamor from a movie Lily had made him watch. 'What was it called again?' he thought, 'The Money Pendulum… the Cash Hole?'

However, that was just a front. The house was actually a good sized one, but it had everything short of the _Fidelius_ charm to hide its lone occupant from Aurors and keep Muggles away. Sirius thought about using it, but it brought up too many bad memories. 'Besides, all of the other wards offer almost as good of protections,' he thought.

It was one of many houses Sirius had bought in the Muggle world back during the worst parts of the war against Voldemort. While Gringotts had it listed as one of his properties, they were under orders to keep it secret so it was completely off the Ministry radar for now and the only ones who had known were James and Lily.

They had been suspecting Remus for a while so Sirius hadn't let him in on the secret and was glad too, since the he now probably thought he was a traitor as everyone probably did. 'Have to find a way to see Dumbledore,' he thought, 'He can help me get out of this mess and get a hold of Wormtail for me. But how can I get to him without getting caught?'

Deciding to put it out of his mind for now, Sirius transformed into Padfoot and left the house. He did this most nights to keep from going crazy with cabin fever. He was a few blocks away and crossing the street when he was suddenly blinded by bright lights as a car came bearing down on him.

Sirius tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late, though he was lucky that the car just hip checked him and spun him around. He tried to get back up but found that his hip felt like it was dislocated and he was in too much pain, which quickly gave way to darkness.

Clark and Lois Granger were singing a silly little song along with their daughter Hermione when suddenly a big black dog ran out in front of them. "Clark, look out!" Lois shouted. He tried swerving, but they were horrified to hear a thump as their fender smacked the poor thing in the hip.

"Daddy?" Hermione asked, trying to sit up in her car seat to look out the window back.

"Stay in your seat, sweetheart," Clark said, "We have to check something and we'll be right back." Hermione nodded and settled back into her seat as her parents rushed to get unbuckled and step out of the car. They saw the dog try to get back up but immediately collapsed. "Oh god, I didn't see it until it was too late. What do we do?"

"We can't just leave the poor thing here," Lois said, "The neighbor a couple of houses down is a vet I think, so we maybe should take him to her and see if she can't do something for it." Clark nodded.

They took a tarp from the trunk they had used to go on a little picnic earlier and carefully wrapped the dog in it before Clark picked it up and carried it over to the car. Lois opened the back door. "A doggy!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw what her dad was carrying.

"That's right, sweetie, a doggy," Lois replied, "But he's hurt, so we have to take him to the vet down the street from us to see if she can do something for it."

Clark carefully placed the dog inside the car. "Don't do that, sweetheart," he said when Hermione started to reach over and pet it, "If he wakes up he'll be in a lot of pain and might try to bite you."

Hermione reluctantly nodded and pulled her hand back. Carefully closing the door to make sure it didn't hit the dog or close on its tail, Clark and Lois climbed back into the car and started down the street.

Sirius could tell he wasn't still on the street and a giggle just a few inches from his head confirmed it. He lifted his head a little and saw an adorable little girl with bushy brown hair sitting in a car seat. She reached out a tentative hand and giggled again when he sniffed it and then started licking it. "Silly doggy," she said, reaching over and petting him.

"Hermione, don't do that," the girl's dad called from the front seat.

"It okay, daddy," the girl, Hermione, replied, "He a good doggy, aren't you?" Sirius let out a little bark to confirm it.

"We can see that, sweetie," the girl's mum said, "But he's still in a lot of pain and might accidentally bite you if it gets too bad." Though he would never willingly bite Hermione, Sirius had to admit that it was possible. The girl nodded and retracted her hand as he lowered his head back down onto the seat.

It didn't take long for them to get back to their neighborhood and they got out of the car. Lois ran over to the house and quickly came back with their next door neighbor, Tiffany Bernard.

"Good thing I keep a few things from the clinic here in case I come across hurt animals," Tiffany said as she studied the dog's damaged hip, "We'll move him in there and I should be able to set the bone." With that, she took a hypodermic needle out of a mini-backpack she had on.

When he saw the needle, Padfoot tried to struggle, but the pain in his hip had him howling softly. "I know it's scary, boy," Tiffany said, "But this will take most of the pain away. I'll try to be as gentle as possible, I promise."

Padfoot quieted down at that. He had a feeling that there was no way Tiffany could hurt him. 'Awful cute too,' he thought. He flinched for moment as she injected him with the painkiller, but it was gone in a few seconds. "Good boy," she said as she petted him on the head and let him lick her hand.

"Doggy gonna be all right?" Hermione asked.

Tiffany couldn't help but smile at the adorable girl. "I think so, yes," she replied. She stepped away so that Clark could carefully rewrap Padfoot in the tarp, pick him up, and get him out of the car and up to the house with her a few steps in front of him. Lois grabbed Hermione and followed them.

Clark carefully placed Padfoot down on the table Tiffany directed him to and she set about fixing the dog's hip. He yelped softly as he felt the popping sensation of his hip going back into place, but he didn't feel any pain. 'Though it's probably going to hurt like hell when the pain killer wears off,' he thought.

Tiffany felt the bone and muscle at Padfoot's hip for a moment to make sure there weren't any noticeable complications before nodding. "All right, that'll probably hurt him off and on for the rest of his life, but that should do it as long as he takes it easy for a little while," she said, "So, what happened?"

"We were coming home after a drive in the country when he ran out in front of us," Clark explained, "We couldn't just leave him there and remembered you were a vet, so we thought we'd bring him here. Sorry for bothering you."

"Bah, it's not a problem," Tiffany said, "Anything to help an animal in need. Now, I know a no-kill shelter not that far from here, so do you want me to keep him tonight and call them to take him in first thing tomorrow?"

"No!" Hermione shouted, "Can we keep him, daddy? Please?"

Clark sighed before looking at Lois. "I don't know about keeping him, but it wouldn't hurt to take him in until at least his hip heals," she said, "I think we owe him that much since we were the ones who hit him."

"All right, but beyond that, no promises," Clark warned Hermione, "We'll have to put up posters too. Just because he doesn't have tags doesn't mean he doesn't have an owner that's looking for him."

"Yay!" Hermione cheered to the merriment of the adults present. She gestured for Lois to lower her so she could pet Padfoot. "Don't worry, doggy. Daddy will let you stay, you'll see."

Lois couldn't help but grin. She also knew Clark would let them keep the dog, since Hermione had him wrapped too tightly around her little finger for him to think otherwise. "Any pet store within easy driving distance would be closed this time of night, so do you have a few supplies to do until tomorrow?" she asked Tiffany.

"Uh, give me a second," Tiffany said. She went over to her kitchen and looked through the cupboards, eventually hauling out a big bag of dog food. "I had a dog until just a couple of weeks ago, so you can take this."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, go on ahead," Tiffany said, "It'll probably be a while before I get a new one so it'd just go to waste sitting around here anyway. Oh and you might as well have this as well." She leaned over and grabbed a nearby tray with two doggy bowls and handed it to Clark. "You might want to wash it out first, but it should make do.

"I'll be over early tomorrow after I go pick up some painkillers at the clinic and I'll also come by every couple or so days to check on him," Tiffany said, "While his hip will probably bother him for a while, he should be able to walk within the week."

Clark nodded. "Thanks," he said. After paying Tiffany for the dog food… she refused to take money for setting the hip… he took the bag of food out and put it in the trunk before coming back, gently gathered Padfoot in his arms, and started carefully carrying him back to the car, with Lois and Hermione following close behind.

It wasn't long before the Grangers were in their house with Padfoot. "Can he sleep in my room?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea until at least he can move around, sweetheart," Lois said, "You accidentally step on him during a late night trip to the Loo." Hermione pouted but nodded.

They decided to put Padfoot in the laundry room. It was a bit small but since he couldn't really move much, it was perfect for him. They took the bowls out of the tray, washed them off, and filled both and put them on the floor next to him.

Lois and Clark couldn't help but smile as Hermione gave Padfoot a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Snuffles," she said.

"Snuffles?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, 'cause that's what it sounded like when he was sniffing me," Hermione explained.

Lois looked at Clark, who shrugged. "Good a name as any," he said, then leaned down and patted the newly christened Snuffles on the head. "Good night, Snuffles." She did the same and they closed the door behind them. Hermione was already nearly asleep on her feet and was out like a light in no time when they tucked her in.

'Well, at least I was hit by good people that took me in,' Sirius thought, 'It'll probably do me good to lay low for a while anyway. It'll probably be a matter of time before they find the house and checked it even with my house bought through a Muggle real estate agent.' With that decided, he allowed the exhaustion of the day overcome him and fell asleep.

Tiffany was right. It didn't take long for Snuffles to be healed. "As I said though, he'll probably never be completely healed," she warned the Grangers, "Even humans never quite get over a hip injury even with an artificial replacement."

When Snuffles could get around on his own better, Hermione talked her parents into letting him sleep in her room, starting with the floor when his hip was still not quite healed enough to hop up and down from the bed and gradually moving up to lie at her feet.

Meanwhile they had put posters up but no one came to claim him so on her birthday the next year, the Grangers surprised their daughter by giving Snuffles a bath and wrapping a ribbon around his neck and announcing that morning that they had formally gone through pet adoption and he was officially theirs.

At the first of summer the following year, Sirius knew that he needed to leave. He had discretely walked by his safe house to find Aurors all over it and while he didn't think they'd be able to track him in his animal form, he didn't want to run the risk. His hip felt to be healed enough to where he was able to get around quicker.

But it was a hard decision to make. Sirius became very attached to Hermione. After almost two years chasing her down during her many little adventures in her yard and later the neighborhood to keep her out of trouble and sometimes even gently drag her home giggling, she had won a place in his heart right next to his godson, whom he still needed to find.

But he knew it had to be done so one night after Clark and Lois tucked Hermione in for the night, Sirius hopped down and edged open the door with his nose. With one last look back at the little girl, he headed out.

Just as he was about to use the pet door to leave the house for the last time, Sirius heard a certain squeaky little voice call out "Snuffles? Where are you going, Snuffles?" He turned to find a sleepy Hermione watching him with tears in her eyes. "You're not coming back, are you?" He couldn't meet her eyes.

Hermione hurried forward and threw her arms around Sirius' neck. "Please don't go, Snuffles," she sobbed softly, "I won't mi… mis… I won't make you mad by leaving the yard again, I promise. You're my best friend and I love you."

Sirius' heart was breaking. 'I would be even more heartless as Voldemort if I left now,' he thought. He pulled away from Hermione and started licking her face, hoping she'd realize his intentions and thankfully she did. "You're not leaving?" she asked. He licked her again and she giggled and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you, Snuffles."

Hermione stood up and headed back towards her room. Before he followed her, Sirius looked at the door. 'I'll find you some day, Harry,' he promised silently, 'But right now, my destiny lies here.' With that, he headed back to his favorite sleeping spot. Thankfully, she never mentioned anything to her parents.

A few months after that, Snuffles found out that Clark had bought a new house and they were moving. "It's supposed to be a really nice house in Surrey," their realtor was saying, "The street is called… let's see…" He flipped through the folder he had on the new house. "Oh yes, the house is located on #3 Privet Drive."

Snuffles couldn't believe his ears. 'Privet Drive?' he thought, 'Last I knew, that's the street that… Oh wow, talk about irony. I didn't have to leave after all, since I'm going to get the chance to watch over both my charges. And being right across the street will make it even so much easier.'

"Are you all right with this, sweetheart?" Clark asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione was obviously a bit reluctant but nodded. "I have you, mum, and Snuffles," she said, "But maybe if I had a bigger room… or maybe a little brother or sister…" That had the adults laughing as her parents gave her a kiss on the forehead.

A couple or so months after that, everything was packed and they headed towards their new house. It was a couple of hours drive so the as always hyperactive Hermione was really bouncing off the walls by the time they got there.

When they got there, the Grangers went inside to check out the house but Snuffles decided to stay outside for now and turned towards the house across the street before lying down on the porch.

Not long afterwards, the door of the house opened and a tall thin woman and a large man with a moustache that resembled a walrus came walking across the street, along with what at first glance seemed to be a pig but turned out to be a very overweight boy that looked to be a about a year younger than Hermione.

Snuffles lifted his head and tilted it curiously as the three approached the house. 'That's definitely Petunia and Vernon Dursley,' he thought. 'But while the age is about right, that boy couldn't be Harry… could it?'

Sirius got an answer when he looked across the street and saw a little boy with messy black hair staring out the window and to his horror it looked like he had a black eye. He turned back just as the Dursleys walked up the steps.

"Well hello there, boy," Vernon said in a friendly way that was obviously fake. He tried to pet Snuffles, but the dog stopped him when it growled at him. "Why I never. You better watch it, mutt, or I'll see you'll be put down."

"Let's just do this and go back home, Vernon," Petunia chided, "We shouldn't leave the freak alone for too long or he might burn down the house." Sirius growled again as it was obvious who they were calling freak. 'Seems to me you're the freaks, not Harry,' he thought.

Vernon nodded as they stepped up to the door and knocked. Clark came to the door a few minutes later. "Oh hello," he said with a warm smile, opening the door and letting the Dursleys come inside.

"Hello, my name's Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley," Vernon said, shaking Clark hand as Petunia handed Lois a small basket of items. "We thought we'd bring you a little housewarming gift."

"Thank you, Vernon," Clark said, "I'm Clark Granger and this is my wife Lois and our daughter Hermione."

"Oh my, what an adorable little girl you are," Petunia cooed as she looked at Hermione, who suddenly became very shy.

"Thank you, miss 'Tuni," Hermione said softly.

Petunia sniffed in distaste at that. She had never liked being called anything but her full first name though she'd let it slide for Hermione since she was obviously too young to be able to pronounce it properly. "We'll have to set play dates with your daughter and our little Dudley," she said to Lois.

'Little?' crossed the minds of both adult Grangers. Even for a toddler, there was nothing little about the youngest Dursley. "Of course we will," Lois replied, "Oh and Petunia, your rose bushes are so beautiful and I was never good at them, so could you give me some pointers and maybe some starts off your bushes?"

Petunia glowed for a moment at the compliment. "Of course I will and of course you can," she said, "I'll come over tomorrow with the starts and we can talk about getting a garden started for you." Lois nodded.

"Well, I hate to be rude, but we can't really stay," Vernon said, "Our nephew has been bad and we need to punish him."

"What did he do?" Clark asked.

"That's none of your business," Vernon snapped. Clark was taken aback at the sudden change of attitude. "The one thing you better learn is that everyone around here minds their own business in this neighborhood or they'll face the consequences." With that, he made his exit. He hated when unreasonable people tried arguing with him.

"I'll call to arrange a play date," Petunia said in a wavering voice.

"Look, maybe you shouldn't go," Clark said, "He's obviously a violent man so you might want to stay with us a while with your son and especially your nephew. We're both dentists and I've had to fix and replace the teeth of plenty of battered women and children. We could get you some help."

"HOW DARE YOU?" Petunia shrieked, "I'll have you know Vernon hasn't laid a hand on me and wouldn't even think of spanking Dudley much less do anything worse, so while I would appreciate the offer if it was the case, since it's not, I'd appreciate you keeping your noses out of our business." With that, she left with Dudley.

"Nut jobs, the both of them," Clark muttered.

"Maybe we should call Child Welfare," Lois added, "She all but admitted that he beats their nephew and no matter what he does, no kid deserves that. And if they're that unreasonable, they might see even the smallest infraction as needing heavy handed punishment."

Clark wanted to agree but thought better of it. "I doubt that will do any good," he said, "From what he said, I'm pretty sure that people have tried in the past and he's been able to overturn it somehow. We'll just have to see if we can help at his least poor nephew in whatever way we can." Lois nodded reluctantly.

Sirius had heard everything through the screen door leading out the porch and decided something did need to be done, so he headed across the street and looked into the window and saw the young boy he had seen earlier desperately trying to get away from his enraged uncle. He watched them for a few second before he couldn't take it anymore.

"No please, Uncle Vernon," the boy pleaded, "I don't know what I did wrong, but please don't hit me again."

"You dare talk back to me and now you beg forgiveness?" Vernon roared.

"I didn't mean to talk back, honest," the boy replied.

"And now you're doing it again," Vernon said. He grabbed the boy up and had reared back his arm to hit him when the door suddenly busted open and a crazed looking man came barreling through holding a wand.

A red beam of light came from the wand that hit the small dark-haired boy and made him lose consciousness before he could see what was going on, causing Vernon to accidentally drop him. Another beam shot out and kept the boy from hitting the ground. He knew that while it would be detected, it would just be passed off accidental magic or he wouldn't be doing it.

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO OUR HOME, YOU-YOU FREAK?" Vernon roared as he started to step towards the intruder, but Sirius brought him up short by pointing his wand directly in his face.

"Give me a reason, Dumbarsely, and I'll be glad to make you wish you had never been born," Sirius growled. Vernon backed up as the wizard turned to Petunia. "Petunia, I would say it's nice to see you again, but seeing as how you were about to sit by let your shithead of a husband probably murder your nephew, you'll forgive me if I don't want to bother lying."

"You-You're Sirius Black!" Petunia wailed, "You betrayed Lily and that Potter freak!"

"You know as well as I do that I would have never done anything of the sort," Sirius replied, "You may be a Muggle, but I know for a fact Lily told you enough about familial magic to know that a godparent cannot cause harm to their godson or goddaughter, directly or indirectly, or that harm will be revisited upon them tenfold."

"What are you doing here then?" Vernon demanded, "If you've come to take that freak away, you're welcome to him."

"If only I could," Sirius murmured softly with a sigh as he looked down at his godson, "But until I get a chance to clear my name, I can only keep an eye on him from afar and trust that Dumbledore must have some kind of protection here to risk sending him into such an abusive environment like maybe blood wards."

"That's what he told us in the letter we found with that… with the boy," Petunia said, correcting herself in midsentence when Sirius glared at her when she started to call Harry "that freak" yet again.

"Then I will leave him here, though you can be sure I'll never be far away," Sirius said, "And if I even hear of you mistreating him in any way or if you tell anyone, you will be murdered in your sleep and he'll be placed with a good Wizarding family and your son will be placed with Child Protective Services, is that understood?"

"Yes," the two murmured softly.

"You will allow him to be a normal child," Sirius commanded, "He'll eventually have friends which you'd better encourage him to do so like _normal_ parents… or in your current case, guardians… would. And for Merlin's sake, feed him. Boys his age aren't supposed to be so blatantly malnourished."

"We won't have him sitting around lazily," Vernon said.

"Nor should he," Sirius admitted, "Chores are all right, but no more than an average boy would at any given age. You know, stuff like _helping_ clean dishes, cleaning _his_ room… which had better be more than the bed I see in that cupboard… and minor chores like that for now and _helping_ mow the lawn and weed the garden when he gets older.

"As any kid would, he probably won't want to do it for the most part," Sirius said, "But while you seem to think that the slightest little refusal warrants heavy-handed punishments, you better be getting over it if you don't want me to visit again. Ground him if need be and learn the meaning of _light_ punishment if that doesn't work.

"And I can assure you that I have a backup plan in place in case you try to override this by getting me arrested," Sirius lied. He figured that they couldn't possibly know that being a fugitive he couldn't get back at them and was hoping they'd be too scared to try to find out.

"There is an upside to this, however. I will do research and if things have approved to my liking… and believe me, I will be checking in on him regularly…"Sirius said, "Than starting next month, I will give you whatever standard fee foster parents get. Last I knew, it was about 300 Galleons, which would be the equivalent of £1,500. I believe that's more than fair."

With the Dursleys properly scared shitless, Sirius headed out of the house. To make sure no one him transform and head across the street, he disillusioned himself, Apparated a few blocks away to a luckily empty alleyway, and transformed into Snuffles there before heading back to the Grangers.

A few days later, Hermione was taking Snuffles for a walk when she noticed a small boy with black hair watching her from the porch of the house across the street. She waved and he waved back so she cautiously walked up to the porch. "Hi, I'm Hermione and I live just across the street," she introduced herself, "Are you parents and brother home?"

"No, they're not my parents but aunt and uncle instead and Dudley's my cousin, not my brother," the boy said, "I'm Harry. I like your dog. What's his name?"

"Snuffles and thanks," Hermione said. Harry made to pet him but hesitated. "Go ahead, he's a good doggie, aren't you Snuffles?" Snuffles barked and wagged his tail, which the boy took to mean agreement so he offered his hand for the dog to sniff before petting him.

"I'm a bit thirsty, so do you mind if I come in and get a drink of water?" Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated but nodded. "Just hurry," he said, "Aunt Petunia took Dudley with her to do some shopping and I don't know when they'll be back. But I'm afraid your dog will have to stay here. Aunt Petunia hates animals inside the house."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be right back, Snuffles," she promised as she tied Snuffles' leash to the porch and followed Harry into the house. They headed for the kitchen, where he used a chair to get up to the cabinets by the sink to get a glass, filled it with water, and handed it to her. "Thanks. This is a nice house."

Harry shrugged. "It's all right," he said, "Much better now that I have a real bedroom."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Until a few days ago, I stayed in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry explained, "But then they all of a sudden decided that they'd allow me to stay in the smallest bedroom, though only after cleaning it as it was cluttered with Dudley's old broken toys."

"That's awful," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but don't worry," Harry said, "They're better to me now."

Hermione nodded. "Hey, would you like to come over for a while?" she asked.

"I don't think I can right now, but maybe when aunt Petunia comes back," Harry said.

"Just come over any time," Hermione said. Harry nodded. She finished her water and handed the glass back to him to rinse and dry. "Well, I guess I'd better head home. See you when your aunt gets home."

"Bye," Harry said.

As she left the house and untied Snuffles, Hermione couldn't help but beam. After being ignored by pretty much every other kid, she finally had a friend. Beside her, Snuffles was also happy that his godson would be getting along well with his other young charge. Both hoped that the friendship would last.

To be continued…

Author's note: So, what do you think so far? I'd like to think I'm not doing a bad job so far, but I'm always open to feedback either way. I know I'll probably get it for making Hermione act too cutesy, but I think I'm justified for having her act that way since she was only roughly 3-4 years old at the first part and about 5-6 years old later. Anybody who's read the stories _Emma Black_ and _Hermione Black_ by Love109 have probably recognized that that those are the stories I'm loosely basing this on.

Does that mean Hermione is going to be Sirius' daughter? Maybe, maybe not. I haven't quite decided, but that could change at any time. I also borrow ideas from the "Mindy and Buttons" side stories on the old _Animaniacs_ (always have been a huge fan) cartoons when it comes to the way Hermione acts during her early years under Sirius' watchful eye. I was going to save the part where the Grangers move to Privet Drive until next chapter, but this one was coming up a little short so I decided to write it in here. It's turning out to be better as a lead up to everything next chapter anyway.

And as anybody rereading this noticed, I put in a little extra bit there at the end because after reading Tsukiyo Tenshi's Review, I felt I should actually have Harry and Hermione meeting and it had to happen here as next chapter takes place a bit later down the line. I also changed a few things, mostly the time it took for them to buy the house to make it more realistic. And finally, since I'm not British, I might fumble on a few of the British terms sometimes as anybody who reads my other HP series would know (though I'd like to think I'm getting better at it) so if you noticed I missed something, please tell me and I'll change it. Anyway, Chapter 2 should be up soon, so until then, as always, _Pueda el solitario Dios encuentra La Paz por ultimo_.


	2. Chapter 2

Author/Disclaimers/Dedication note: I just thought I'd add a little addendum to the Disclaimers to officially say that this story being loosely based on love109's _Emma Black_/_Hermione Black_ duology with their permission as I wouldn't do it otherwise. For the rest of it, see Chapter 1. I made a few changes to chapter 1, including adding the first meeting between Harry and Hermione. And thanks to all that have Reviewed and added me and/or my story to their Favorites lists. On a final headnote, I dedicate this story to love109 as thanks for allowing me to borrow part of the plot from them and Jessica McGinnis for letting me use her name again.

Someone to watch over me

By Lucas Harrell

Chapter 2

Sirius watched from the porch as Harry and Hermione chased each other around the yard giggling. 'Good thing the Dursleys didn't call my bluff,' he thought, 'Watching over both of them at the same time will make things much easier.' It had been about almost 2 years since he had threatened the Dursleys and while they still weren't loving to him, they only made Harry do simple little chores kids his age could do and letting him really come out of his shell and make friends, starting with Hermione. In fact, he was at the Grangers pretty much every waking second.

The Dursleys had insisted that Dudley join them at first, but the three didn't really get along that well and the Grangers refused to let him come over after he tried threatening Hermione for some reason they had yet to figure out and his parents had refused to make him apologize and banned her from their home in response. Sirius was going to do something about it as was Clark, but Hermione said that she hated it over at the Dursleys anyway so she was fine with it as long as Harry came over to their house. However, he did step in when they tried keeping his godson from coming over as well to remind them of his last visit.

Meanwhile, Sirius wanted to show that he was man of his word, so he had made arrangements through Gringotts to have £1,500 transferred from his vault to the bank account the Dursleys had at the local bank every month since the promised grace period.

"Harry, Hermione, lunch is ready," Arabella called from just inside the screen door, startling Sirius from his thoughts. He had been a little surprised to find that she also lived on Privet Drive. 'Dumbledore must have planted her here to watch over Harry,' he realized, 'Good thing Jess didn't know I was an Animagus or I'd be in trouble if she visits.'

Arabella watched the kids while Lois and Clark worked. The kids seemed to like her well enough, but neither one of them really like cats and they didn't like staying at her house so she came over to the Grangers and stepped back over to her house to feed her pets. Sirius had met her years ago but hadn't really known her that well, mostly just through the Order and especially her cousin, Jessica McGinnis, who he had dated off and on through school and until a few years after they graduated Hogwarts.

It had ended very badly when after Jessica scared Sirius by hinting she wanted their relationship to become very serious. He had pretty much immediately gotten drunk and slept with another woman that turned out to be one of her best friends. Though he had been very cavalier about it at the time and for quite a while afterwards, Sirius regretted the breakup to this very day. 'If I had married her, I know things would have turned out so much differently,' he thought.

Sirius knew the two wouldn't come in on their own so he hopped off the porch and started prodding them and even gently pulling them towards the house. "Aw Snuffles, you always spoil our fun," Hermione said with a pout. She giggled at the playful glare he gave her as they reluctantly headed inside.

"Your dog is so cool, 'Mione," Harry said, patting Sirius on the head.

"Yeah, Snuffles is the greatest," Hermione agreed, giving Snuffles a kiss on the forehead. They giggled when he barked and wagged his tail.

They headed into the house where Arabella had some sandwiches and chopped fruit laid out for them as well as some milk. "Your parents called a few minutes ago, Hermione," she said, as they washed their hands. "They said they have an emergency come up and wouldn't be home before your bedtime."

"Can Harry stay the night?" Hermione asked.

Arabella hesitated. Dumbledore let given her specific instructions that Harry had to either spend all day or all night at the Dursleys for another month. 'But really, what's the harm in one day away from those animals?' she thought. 'And it is the weekend, so it should be fine with the Grangers.' "I'll have to call your parents of course, but I doubt they'd mind too much if his aunt and uncle don't," she said.

Harry looked scared at that. "I don't know…" he murmured hesitantly.

"Oh come on, Harry," Hermione said, "They let you come over all the time."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Arabella pointed out. Harry nodded with a sigh.

Hermione suddenly looked around. "Hey, where'd Snuffles go?" she asked.

If he could smile in Snuffles mode, Sirius would as he watched Harry and Hermione sleeping on the bed, him on his back with her was curled up next to him, using his arm as a pillow. 'They're just too cute,' he thought.

Sirius had paid the Dursleys a little visit to ensure the sleepover was going to happen. Nothing major really. He didn't even have to make a physical appearance, just leaving a little note that even a blind person couldn't miss. They didn't hesitate to agree.

Sirius lifted his head slightly when he heard the door open, saw the Grangers ducking their heads in, and faked panting as a way of laughing as he heard Lois murmur softly, "Oh, look how cute they are."

"Maybe we should put Harry in the guest bed," Clark said.

"Don't you dare," Lois said, "They're way too young for them to even think of that for at least another 8 or 9 years." Clark sighed and nodded as they closed the door.

The next morning, the kids were up and running around the house as usual when a very curious visitor came knocking at the door. Snuffles tried not to react when he saw that it was Albus Dumbledore. "Albus, what are you doing here?" Arabella hissed after she shooed the kids outside and closed the door behind them.

"My instruments showed a weakening in the blood wards at the Dursleys and I came to check on them," Albus replied. He patted Snuffles on the head and pulled a small treat out of his pocket for him which he ate with a friendly wag of his tail. Apparently Arabella had said something about him and he had planned ahead as always.

"Well, I suppose it's because Harry spent the night here," Arabella said, "I know you said that he's supposed to stay at least 12 hours over there each day for a few months a year, but I didn't think it would hurt for him to spend one full day away from them."

Albus nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't at that," he said, "But he needs to make it up by spending the same amount of time there and I must insist that he doesn't have any more sleepovers here until then to be safe. The blood wards should be fully charged in a couple of weeks and he'll be free to do whatever he wants for the rest of the year."

"Look, you should tell the Grangers themselves instead of us going behind their backs." Arabella said. "I know the law, but there are exceptions in special cases like this, right? Hermione has been showing some accidental magic recently and if you explain things to them and tell them about Harry's circumstances, I'm sure they'd be willing to help."

"I suppose that would make things easier," Albus agreed, "Very well, but I have a few things to do that I can't come myself, so I'll have Minerva come by since either will most likely be her Head of House if she's half as bright as you've told me. What time do you expect them to be home?"

"They usually don't come home later than 6 unless they get caught up in dental surgery that will take a little longer but as far as I know, yesterday was the first time they had done that since they moved here," Arabella answered.

Albus nodded. "Then she will come here around 7 then so please give the Grangers a brief heads up before she does," he said. With that decided, he left. Neither thought much about it when Snuffles had followed him out.

Arabella was nervous as Clark and Lois entered the house. "How were the kids today?" Lois asked.

"They were fine, but…"

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"It's Hermione," Arabella said, "Don't worry, she didn't get hurt or anything, but… well, she's a witch."

"Wait a minute," Lois said, "A what?"

"She's a witch," Arabella said. She could tell they were thinking she was crazy. "Let me ask you something. Have you ever seen Hermione do something that seems impossible, usually when she was frustrated or even mad about something?"

"In the time I've been babysitting the two, I've seen both of them Apparate… that's what we call the ability to move from one spot to another in the blink of an eye," Arabella continued, "And I've also seen her summon things by reaching out for them.

"That's just what I've noticed and those two alone are highly advanced magic," Arabella continued, "Not really that surprising since she's such a bright girl, but still, many fully grown witches and wizards don't get a handle on them that she does until they're about 17 years old."

"I don't mean to," Hermione claimed, "It just happens."

"We know, sweetheart, and you're not in trouble," Lois said, "Now that you mention it, I do remember plenty of times she did stuff like that. And Harry's one too, isn't he? I've seen him do strange things as well and heard even stranger stuff from the neighbors."

"Yes, He is a wizard and that's why I'm bringing this up now," Arabella said, "Luckily, all of what they've done is classified as accidental magic and doesn't fall under the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic until they start attending magical school or you might be in trouble.

"There are mostly two types of magical beings, purebloods and Muggle-borns," Arabella explained, "Muggle-borns are those of no recorded magical heritages like Hermione while purebloods have varying generations of magical heritages.

"There are also half-bloods, which is self-explanatory and Harry falls into that category," Arabella said, "James Everett Potter came from one of the oldest magical families in known history while as you would know since your aunt has no magical blood in her at all, Harry, Lily Evans was a Muggle-born."

"And you?" Lois asked, "Are you a witch?"

"No, I'm what they call a Squib," Arabella said, "A non-magical child of a pureblood family. It used to be rare and is still considered to be taboo, especially since there have been more and more Squibs births."

"The law also usually states that new students aren't allowed to find out about magic until a few months before their 11th birthday," Arabella said, "Though frankly that's just to keep those of non-magical descent or at least raised non-magically behind purebloods, but I've consulted one of the magical world's leaders and they agree that this is a special case.

"But why?" Clark asked, "Because of the accidental magic?"

"To be honest, this actually doesn't have much to do with Hermione," Arabella said, "This is mostly because of Harry. We just feel that telling you about her being what we call a Muggle-born would make it easier for you to understand the rest of what I'm about to tell you."

There was a knock at the door and she walked over to find a stern-looking older woman standing outside. "Ah good, you made it, Minerva," Arabella said, "This is Lois and Clark Granger, along with their daughter Hermione."

"Lois, Clark, Hermione, Harry, this is Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, the magical school Harry's parents went to and is the one that he and Hermione will also attend."

The three shook hands. "I'm guessing Arabella's explained a few things, but I've brought some literature for you to read on the magical world," Minerva said. She pulled out a couple of books. "You can look them over and if you have any questions, Arabella knows how to get a hold of me and I can drop by the first chance I get."

"When it come Hermione's time to go to school, I won't lie to you," Minerva said, "As the child of non-magical parents… or Muggles as we call you… she will be ridiculed by others that have magical heritages stretching back generations or purebloods. We will try to stop this at Hogwarts, but we're not omniscient."

"Um, I'm sorry, Minerva," Lois answered, "Arabella said that telling us about Hermione being a witch was just the easiest way to explain this, but we but we still don't understand what this is about."

"This is mostly about you, Harry," Minerva said. Harry pointed at himself and she nodded. "You're a national treasure of sorts in the Wizarding world because of the fact that you somehow surviving an attack by one of the most evil, vilest magical beings to live, apparently vanquishing him at the same time."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Most don't speak his name, preferring instead to call him 'He-who-shall-not-be-named' and if you don't mind, I'd rather keep it that way, though you can find it in many modern magical history books," Minerva said. The others nodded. "Harry's parents were killed in the attack but as I said, he somehow survived with naught but a scar and was somehow able to vanquish the Dark wizard."

"I knew there was something wrong about that thing," Lois murmured.

"The Headmaster of our school, Albus Dumbledore, brought him to his aunt and uncle across the street to get him away from all that," Minerva said, "He was to be isolated to keep him safe from those in our world that would wish him harm and so he wouldn't be spoiled by the attention he has garnered."

"Oh, there was no chance of that before he started coming here," Clark said, "From what we've been able to tell, they treated him like he was absolute scum. They'd make him do all kinds of things that would be too much for a kid in their teens much less a boy who's just about to turn 3 and if he even tried to say anything, they'd go crazy and used heavy-handed punishments."

"I knew it," Minerva said, "If it's the last thing I do, I will make him…"

"Wait, Aunt Minnie," Harry interrupted. Minerva smiled for a moment at the nickname, as he had called her that when he had barely been able to talk. "They haven't been to me like that for the last year. I mean, they don't hug me or anything, but they don't do mean things to me anymore. They even gave me a new bedroom."

"They just ignore you in other words?" Minerva asked.

Harry nodded. "But at least they're not hurting me," he pointed out, "And they let me come over here whenever I want. I love it here and wish I could stay forever." The Grangers beamed at him and even McGonagall couldn't hide a smile.

"Not that you bring that up, I have good news and bad news," Minerva said, "There are special wards to keep you from being harmed by outside forces and the only way to charge them is to spend at least 12 hours there every day for about 2 months a year, so you'll have to choose on whether he'll stay during the day or spend the night.

"There is an upside to this other than being protected over there from dark magic users," Minerva said, "He only has to spend not quite another month over there to fully charge for this year and he is welcome to stay here the rest of the time after that."

"Well then, Harry, would you like to stay here during the day or during the night for the next few weeks and the first two couple of months next year?" Lois asked.

"During the day, so I can play with 'Mione all I want," Harry said without hesitation.

"You'll have to be back at the Dursleys by nightfall or at least right after," Minerva said, "That way, you can stay long enough to charge the wards before spending the daylight hours with your cute little girlfriend." She barely hid a smile as the two kids turned red and vehemently swore that they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

"However, since you've spent the last day and a half here, you will need to spend at least the same amount of time there over the next couple of days to keep the wards charged." Minerva said. Harry nodded. "Well then, since I have to walk down the street to Apparate anyway, I can walk you across to the Dursleys first if you want."

"Hermione needs to start getting ready for bed, so I guess that would be better if you wouldn't mind," Clark said, "Sorry if it's an inconvenience."

"Bah, not at all," Minerva said. She stood up and offered a hand to the giggling boy. "Mr. Potter, if you would please take my hand and follow me, the sooner we get you to the Dursleys, the sooner you can come back."

Harry nodded as he stood up and slipped his hand into Minerva's. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of days," he said. While her parents just said goodbye, Hermione gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek which made them both turn red as he was led from the house.

Minerva was about to step onto the street when Harry tugged on her hand and she looked down. "Aunt Minnie, you're supposed to look both ways," he admonished. She chuckled softly and of them both looked down one direction of the road then the other before crossing the street.

They headed up the steps of #4 Privet Drive and Minerva knocked on the door. Petunia answered and Harry was a little surprised when she obviously recognized the older woman. "Professor McGonagall?" she asked.

"Good to see you again, Petunia," Minerva said with a nod as Harry let go of her hand and stepped up to stand beside his aunt.

"Um, no offense, but what are you doing here?" Petunia asked.

"Albus asked me to drop by the Grangers to explain to them about magic since Hermione is a witch and so they'd understand why your nephew can only stay over there so long each day for the first few months of each year," Minerva explained.

"Isn't that against the law?" Petunia asked.

"Ordinarily yes, but there are special circumstances such as this when it comes to cases of clear and ever-present danger such as that to Harry's life and even Hermione's, since she's a Muggle-born witch like Lily as well as living across the street from Harry," Minerva said.

"Oh, I knew she was a witch," Petunia said, "It's the real reason why Dudley quit going over there. Though he's quit physically trying to stop Harry from using magic, Vernon's filled our son's head with anti-magic dribble so when he realized they were sometimes using magic, he acted out and refused to go over there and Vernon refused to have her over."

Minerva nodded. "Just so you know, it'll probably be best for Harry to stay here until the day after tomorrow," she said, "This is to make up for missing the last 36 hours. Also if you wouldn't mind a suggestion, the Grangers told me that Vernon doesn't like Hermione, but her being able to come over would probably help."

"I'll talk to Vernon, but no promises," Petunia said, "And even if he does agree to that, I especially doubt he'll agree to her spending the night."

"All I can ask for is for you to ask if she can at least come over tomorrow," Minerva said. She looked down at Harry and then back at Petunia. "Now that you know about magic, Harry, if either of you have questions, tell the Grangers. They know how to contact me and I will come as soon as I can."

"Thank you, professor," Petunia said.

"Thanks, Aunt Minnie," Harry said, causing the two women to chuckle. Minerva stepped off the porch as she closed the door and headed down the street to a good spot to Apparate from.

Harry was a little surprised when Hermione woke him up the next morning. He couldn't help but laugh as he threw his arms around her. "They wouldn't let me bring Snuffles over," she said with a pout. Giggling, he nodded, knowing Petunia's hatred for animals in the house.

"It's all right, Hermi," Harry said, "While I love Snuffles, you're here and that's all that matters." Since they couldn't leave the house in case it destabilized the wards more, the kids settled into the living room and started watching TV. Vernon was off to work already, Petunia was acting like they weren't there, and Dudley had gone to join his friends.

That night, Harry was surprised to find that Vernon was even going to allow Hermione to stay the night thanks to a note from Sirius to remind them of their agreement, though they wouldn't let her stay in the guest room and also forbid them from sharing the bed, so she slept on the bed while he took the floor.

To be continued…

Author note: So, what do you think about the early appearance by Dumbledore and McGonagall? I originally hadn't planned to do it at this point in the story, but it ended up being necessary given the situation. If you're thinking this story is taking too long, don't worry. I plan on them getting to Hogwarts in Chapter 4. I know that it's the popular train of thought that communicating with a Muggle-born and their family before the former is about to start school is against the Statute of Secrecy, but I'm using artistic license to change it here when it comes to special cases such as Harry's. Besides, just because it never came up in the books, does that mean it isn't the same?

Should Dumbledore have recognized Sirius? He seemed sincere in that he didn't know the Marauders were all Animagi in PoA, so I'm going with no but if you feel like he should, I'll go with him not acknowledging it for now to allow Sirius to stay hidden since he'd know the true story behind the betrayal but confront him when he, Hermione, and Harry all get to Hogwarts. Anyway, until next time, as always, _Pueda el solitario Dios encuentra La Paz por ultimo_.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, see part 1 for the Disclaimers.

Author's note: Sorry in advance for the huge time jump in this chapter. I'm just setting up next chapter to be Harry and Hermione's first day at Hogwarts, so I had to close the gap but trust me, nothing really important happened or as promised, I wouldn't be making the jump. Anyway, thanks for all the Reviews and additions to Favorite Author/Story lists and as always, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Someone to watch over me

By Lucas Harrell

Chapter 3

A nearly 11 year old Harry made his bed before heading down to breakfast and after cleaning off his dishes, he headed out of the house and over to the Grangers, where Hermione and Snuffles were waiting on them, the latter of which rose up off the porch and barked, wagging his tail. He laughed as he gave Sirius a kiss on the forehead before heading inside, where they found Arabella looking ready to leave. "Oh good, you're here," she said, "Look, I have to take care of a few things today, so I'm going to have my cousin come over and stay with you until your parents get home. I think you've met Jessica, Harry?"

Thankfully Arabella was turned away and the kids weren't paying attention to Snuffles, who stiffened at the mention of his old girlfriend. 'I knew it was just a matter of time though, since Arabella practically lives over here,' he thought, 'Dumbledore must need her to report in or she wouldn't be leaving.'

"I think so," Harry said.

Just then, they heard a honking and the kids looked out the window to see a car pulling into the driveway. When it came to a stop, an attractive young woman climbed out of the driver's seat and headed in after closing the door and activating the alarm. 'Wow, she's even more beautiful than I remembered,' Sirius thought with a longing pain in his heart. This was the first time he had seen his ex-girlfriend since before either of the kids were born as she was constantly out of the country and hadn't visited her cousin since the Grangers had moved to Privet Drive.

Sirius could have sworn Jessica did a quick double take for a moment when she first entered the house and was worried for a moment that she did know about him being an Animagus, but quickly shook it off when he realized that she wasn't looking at him but the kids. 'Probably just a reaction to realizing that he's Harry Potter,' he reasoned.

"Good to see you again, Harry, and you must be Hermione," the young woman said as she stepped into the house. Her glasses went from shaded tinting to standard see through as she stepped in out of the sunlight. She smiled when Snuffles barked, patting his head. "And Snuffles of course." Jessica turned to her cousin. "Sorry about being a bit late, but the traffic from the Leaky Cauldron was a nightmare." Her Arabella had told her that the kids and the Grangers knew about the magical world so she didn't have to worry about letting anything slip.

"It's not a problem, Jess," Arabella said, "Hermione's already eaten and I'm guessing you have as well, Harry…" Harry nodded. "So just please make some sandwiches for lunch and dinner is in a container in the refrigerator, so put it in the oven about 4 so it can be ready for Mrs. Granger to get out when they get home."

Jessica nodded as Arabella hurried out of the house, saying goodbye to her charges as she went. "So, what do you two usually do during the day?" she asked the 2 kids but before they could answer, someone rang the doorbell. She walked over to it and was surprised to see who was there. "Professor McGonagall, what a pleasure to see you."

"Oh please, I haven't been your teacher in over a decade, Jessica," Minerva said, "I've told you to call me…"

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry exclaimed as the two kids joined them at the door.

Minerva smiled at the two. She had visited off and on over the years since the first visit to the Grangers and they had really grown on her and vice versa. "I'm afraid I'm here on official business this time, so I can't stay long since I have other deliveries to make," she explained.

"As per the rules when it comes to Muggle-borns, here is your acceptance letter to Hogwarts, Miss Granger," Minerva said, handing Hermione an envelope and then one to Harry. "And yours, Mrs. Potter, as I knew you'd be here." The two kids excitedly tore open their and read them aloud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_ _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar__ds)_

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter/Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (__Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl or a cat or a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN Broomstick_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"This is so cool!" Harry exclaimed, "We're finally going to Hogwarts, Aunt Minnie!"

Minerva nodded. "But you should remember that in school, you must call me Professor McGonagall," she reminded them. They both nodded. "Well, I have to go I usually stay around to prove magic to Muggle parents, but since that's not a problem here, I have a few more stops to make, but will you need me to come back to take you to Diagon Alley to get supplies?"

"I'll take them," Jessica volunteered, "I'm apartment hunting at the moment and was going to stay with Arabella until I find one, so it won't be a problem for me."

Minerva nodded. Sirius remembered that Jessica had been estranged from hers and Arabella's family because she didn't believe in the pureblood way of life, something that they had in common though unlike him she hadn't been fully disinherited as she was an only child and therefore the only one who could give birth to a future male heir. "Well then, your first stop will be Gringotts so here," she said, handing Jessica a small intricately designed key. "That's to the trust fund vault your parents sent up for you to get you through your years at Hogwarts."

"Can't I have it?" Harry asked.

"We'll see in a few years, when you can be trusted with it," Minerva promised and couldn't help but laugh when Harry pouted before turning back to Jessica. "Make sure they add yourself and the Grangers to the limited access list and get him enough for supplies and of course some for spending money. Well, I believe that's all, so I'll see you both on September 1st." She suddenly stopped in mid-turn. "Oh I almost forgot." She reached into her robes and taking out another envelope and handing it to Harry. "I know it's still a couple of days but since I won't be able to stop back through then, Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thank you, Aun… uh, Professor McGonagall," Harry replied, taking the envelope and ripping it open to reveal a small card. Ever since the Grangers had moved in and found out his birthday from Arabella, they had been celebrating it at their house. "What's this?"

"It's what the Muggles call a gift card good for any shop in Diagon Alley," Minerva explained, "It has about 20 Galleons that you can use it to get a familiar if you want or maybe a holster for the wand you get at Ollivanders. And so you don't feel left out, Ms. Granger, here's an early present for you as well." She handed Hermione a card just like Harry's.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," the two said, hugging the surprised witch.

Snuffles let out a little whine, which reminded Hermione of something she had been curious about. "Um, I know it says we can only have an owl, toad, or cat, but is there any way I can bring Snuffles?" she asked. He barked enthusiastically at the idea.

"We sometimes allow familiars other than the standard selection for those that either don't have the money for familiars or have family pets their kids have already made a familiar bond or are at least attached to their family pet as you seem to be so I don't see why not, but I'll have to check with the Headmaster," Minerva said.

"I'd appreciate that, thank you, Professor," Hermione said.

"You're very welcome, dears," Minerva said, patting the two on the head. Jessica and the two kids walked her over to the Apparition point, where she disappeared and they headed back to the Grangers house.

After a quick lunch, the kids set about playing games on Hermione's while Jessica cleaned up. She joined them after a while and though she was unused to Muggle electronic devices, she was able to get used to it somewhat though both kids still beat her badly. The kids were literally bouncing when Lois and Clark got home. "Mum, dad, we got our letters from Professor McGonagall!" Hermione announced.

"That's great, sweetie," Lois replied. She looked up to see Jessica a few feet away with Snuffles near her feet so she walked forward, extending her hand. "You must be Arabella's cousin Jessica. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Granger," Jessica replied, shaking Lois' hand.

"Please, call me Lois and this is my husband Clark," Lois replied.

"Lois, Clark," Jessica repeated, nodding to Clark. "I'm staying with Arabella for a while so I can come by and take all of you to Diagon Alley, the main Wizarding marketplace here in Britain, if you want."

Lois nodded. "I have a few appointments on Friday that I can have someone take over, so does that sound good to you?" she asked.

"Sounds great," Jessica answered, grabbing her purse. Lois tried handing her a few bills, but she waved it off. "Don't worry about paying me. I had fun with them today, so could I come over with Arabella from now on? It'd probably be better to have an active wand here in case of emergencies after all."

Lois smiled when Hermione and Harry enthusiastically nodded. "You're always welcome here," she said.

"Then I guess I'll see you two monsters tomorrow," Jessica teased the kids. Hermione surprised her a little by hugging her but Harry would only shake her hand to act the tough guy, to which she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek as a prank, making him blush to the merriment of the Grangers, before leaving.

Come Friday, the kids were eagerly awaiting Jessica taking them to Diagon Alley and practically pulled her into the house when she came over. "Wow, if I get this reception every time I come over, I should come even more often," she teased with a laugh.

"Let Jessica sit down before we head out," Lois chastised the children, who groaned.

"It's all right," Jessica said, "Oh and Minerva sent an owl yesterday saying that bringing Snuffles would be fine, as long as you keep an eye on him and feed him yourself. However, we'll have to leave him here today because it'll probably be crazy enough as it is." Hermione brightened at that and Snuffles barked happily.

It wasn't long before they climbed into the Grangers van they had bought when they had started taking Harry on trips to town with them to get him away from the Dursleys and headed towards downtown London, where Jessica directed Lois to a small garage and from there, they walked to a small building a few blocks away. "So, where are we supposed to go?" Lois asked, looking around.

Jessica noticed Hermione giving her mum a strange look but shook her head. "Muggle can't see the outside of the building, only the inside," she explained to the kids and Lois, who all nodded. "Follow me." They all nodded and though the older Granger couldn't see it, she trusted her that there was a building there.

Lois was still surprised when all of a sudden a room that looked to be the bar of an old-world inn appeared before her with about a dozen people in various magical wear milling about. "Ah, Miss McGinnis, how goes it today?" the hunchbacked bartender asked.

"Just bringing my friend and her… 2 kids to get supplies for their first year, Tom," Jessica replied. Lois and the kids gave her a strange look as she led them to the backdoor to which she softly added "I'd rather keep a low profile where Harry's concerned." They nodded. The door opened out to a small seemingly dead end alley. "Remember this, kids, in case I can't make it next year." She walked over to the brick wall opposite the backdoor, took out her wand, and used it to tap a specific brick 3 times. Her 3 companions were amazed when the brick wall opened to reveal a large street with all sorts of old-fashioned shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, where you can find just about any sort of legal magical items that you can imagine," Jessica explained as she led them down the street. The kids were looking around, amazed at all the stuff they could see in the stores. Harry was especially enamored by the _Quality Quidditch Goods_ while Hermione couldn't take her eyes off _Flourish & Blotts_. "First years can't have their own brooms and we'll go by there after we exchange some money for you and get some from Harry's vault for him." Hermione couldn't help but grin while Harry just scowled at the rule about brooms. She then led them to a huge building a few blocks away. The main sign said "Gringotts" while a plaque said something else entirely.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,__  
__For those who take, but do not earn,__  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__A treasure that was never yours,__  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

They went inside and that's when Harry and the Grangers got their first look at a magical being, small creatures that looked to be human except with marred faces. "Goblins," Jessica explained simply, "Stick close as while they won't harm you unless called for, they're also not known as being the friendliest of sort." They nodded and shifted closer to her She stepped right up to one of the open counters. "Excuse me, but I have a first year Muggle-born who would like to open a school vault with the standard auto-exchange of pounds for Galleons," she told the goblin, pointing to Hermione.

"And you're her mother?" the goblin said in a low, almost growlingly menacing voice.

Lois noticed that Jessica had a strange reaction to that question and resolved to ask her about it later. She also had a few things she didn't want revealed right now and came up with a solution to them that would hopefully help her get around certain revelations. "No, that would be me," she interjected, stepping up next to Jessica at the teller dark. "My name is Lois Granger and she is my daughter Hermione and even though I'm what you'd call a Muggle, is there any way I can get it in my name at least for now?"

The goblin looked at Lois and then Hermione. "That is an… unusual request, so I will have to check with the Sr. Teller on duty, but as that will take a while, is that all the business we have today?" he asked.

"Actually no," Jessica said, finally snapping out of whatever had been bothering her. She leaned in closer to the teller and murmured softly, "The young boy is Harry Potter and he needs to get into his trust fund vault get supplies."

The goblin's eyes went wide at the sentence. "I will need verification," he said.

Jessica nodded and handed him the key Minerva had entrusted her with, then turned to Harry. "Harry, come here please," she said. He stepped forward. "He's needs a small blood sample for a bloodline verification ritual, so he'll have to prick your finger but either he or I will heal it immediately after the blood's taken." Harry nodded and hesitantly held out his hand, finger first. The goblin was apparently good at it because he surprisingly gently in both handling his hand and cutting his finger, letting the blood drip into a bowl. He then muttered a few words that caused the small wound to seal itself back up.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but it could take a while so you might want to check out some stores," the teller said, "Can I see your wand so I can register the bank auto-signal charm onto it when I'm done?" Jessica nodded and handed him her wand. the teller then scanned it with a nearby lamp-like apparatus before handing it back to her. After exchanging some pounds into Wizarding money for Lois so they could have a little spending money to last while he checked them out, he disappeared through a door.

"Why don't you kids head to that bookstore we passed on the way in?" Lois suggested, "I need Jessica to help me with a few things that you'd be bored with and we'll come get you when the auto-signal goes off with a treat. Just keep a close eye on each other and be careful." The two nodded before running off.

When she was sure the two weren't still in hearing range, Lois turned to Jessica. "All right, I've been noticing you acting strange since the first time I met you," she said, "I know we've only known each other for a couple of days but I can tell it's something that's eating at you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jessica hesitated before nodding. "But not here," she said then led Lois towards a nearby alley, which she made sure was empty before putting up privacy wards. She didn't look at the other woman for several minutes and seemed to be conflicted on if she wanted to talk about what brought them there or not.

"Are you sure…" Lois started to say.

"Hermione's adopted, isn't she?" Jessica asked as she finally looked up at Lois, who sighed as she nodded. "I'm guessing she doesn't know either."

Lois shook her head. "Clark and I have always wanted to tell her but every time we started to, we took the coward's way out," she admitted, "We finally agreed we would tell her on her next birthday if it didn't come up by then."

"That's why I wanted the vault in my name," Lois explained, "I've been reading some of the books Minerva has loaned us over the years and saw that the blood tying it to her would have revealed her true parents, whoever they are. But how did you know? Did you know the woman who was her biological mother? Is she dead?"

"No she's not dead and yes, you could say that I know her," Jessica said, "While Hermione does have some resemblance to her dad, for the most part, that face is what I saw every day when I was about her age… when I looked in the mirror."

Lois was too shocked for words for several minutes. "Whoa, wait a minute now," she said, "You're Hermione's biological mother?"

"I'd have to have the goblins run a heritage compatibility test on our blood to be sure, but yes, I believe so," Jessica said, "Roughly 13 years ago I found out that I was pregnant and 9 months later, I had a baby girl that I put up for adoption and with the resemblance she has to me at her age and the timing, I doubt it's a coincidence.

"As for why I gave her up, I was 21, disinherited by my parents, and didn't have a job or a clue on just didn't if I could take care of myself, much less her," Jessica admitted, "Not to mention I knew her father wouldn't want anything to do with her. I'm just glad she went to such loving parents as you and Clark. It's also why I've been visiting so much the last few days and I hope you wouldn't mind if I come over every chance I get. I'm thinking I can take over for Arabella watching over the kids."

"Of course I don't mind," Lois said, "In all likelihood, Hermione's your daughter and I would never dream of taking that away from you or her, even if she doesn't know. You mentioned her father. Please don't take this the wrong way, but do you know who he is?"

Jessica winced at the question and hesitated in answering but knew she couldn't hide it. "Yes I know who it is, but I've spent the last 11 years wishing I hadn't because he should be in prison but was able to escape from the incompetent Aurors sent to arrest him," she said.

"You weren't…" Lois started to ask.

"No, I wasn't raped," Jessica interrupted, "But Hermione's father… sorry, her biological one I mean… later became a traitor to all good wizards and witches because he betrayed his best friend and his wife to die at the hands of a madman. His name was…"

"Sirius Black," Lois interjected, "Minerva told us all about him and the Potters a little while back and you said that so bitterly that I figured he was the only one it could be around that time frame." Jessica nodded. "Did he know about Hermione?"

Jessica shook her head. "About a week after I found out I was pregnant, I was all psyched to tell him," she said, "But before I could, my long since former best friend told me that she had slept with him and I severed all ties with the both of them."

"I don't blame you," Lois said, "Hell, I doubt any woman would."

Jessica nodded. "Thanks," she said, "Well, give me a few minutes to compose myself then we should get back. The kids shouldn't be left alone too long, especially Harry." Lois nodded and the young witch dispelled the privacy wards before the two walked back to the bookstore, stopping by Florean Fortescue's to get some ice cream for all 4 of them.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Hermione murmured as her and Harry stepped into _Florish and Blotts_.

"Ah, first years I'm guessing," the cashier said as he stepped up to them.

"Yes sir," the two kids said in unison.

"Our mum and… aunt wanted to go do something and told to come in here, so can we look through a couple of first year textbooks to thumb through until they get back?" Hermione asked.

The cashier nodded. "Of course," he said, pointing to the nearby smaller bookcase. "All of the textbooks concerning Hogwarts' standard curriculum are over there, organized by year and alphabetical order."

"Thank you," they said once again in unison as they headed to the bookcase.

They found some chairs nearby and started thumbing through the textbooks. Not long afterwards, the door chime sounded and they looked up, hoping it was Jessica and Lois, but instead there was a tall pale blonde man and his son. "But father, I want to go to _Borgin and Burkes _with you," the boy said.

"Knockturn Alley is no place for an 11 year old, Draco," his father replied, "I'd never hear the end of it from your mother if I took you there and you still need to get your books anyway, so stay here and gather them and I shall be back soon to purchase them and we can head home." He glared at his son to stop any further arguments before leaving.

Draco scowled at his father's back before turning towards the cashier, who pointed him to the bookcase with the Hogwarts books. He nodded politely to Harry and Hermione as he started grabbing books off the mandatory list. "You about to start Hogwarts too?" he asked.

"Yep, I was so excited when au… um, Professor McGonagall brought our letters just the other day," Hermione gushed. She missed the sneer Draco gave her at that. "I mean, we've been doing weird things for years and it feels great to finally know what it is."

"So you're Muggle-borns?" Draco asked with a nasty look on his face. He knew that staff members only visited prospective students if they were Muggle-born, otherwise it'd either be sent by owl to their homes or to their parents' jobs.

Hermione still wasn't paying attention and missed the look as she rambled on. "Well, I am, but Harry here is a… I believe the term is half-blood?" she asked, looking over at Harry who nodded. "Yeah, his dad was a Pureblood and his mum…"

"Wait, you're a half-blood and you're name is Harry?" Draco asked. Harry nodded reluctantly, knowing what was coming next. "Then you must be Harry Potter! It's so great to meet a… legend like yourself. What are you doing with this Mudblood trash when you can be showing her where filth like her belongs?"

"And where would that be?" another voice interjected before Harry started to say something. Draco turned to find Jessica and Lois at the doorway of the store and both were glaring at him. "Let me guess, on her knees either scrubbing your shoes or your backside with her tongue?"

"That's funny," Jessica said, "Because if anything, it should be the other way around since you can't get a job as a janitor without your precious father paying and/or threatening your way into an occupation while she works her ass off, which anybody but a pureblood idiot like you would know is the better way to go."

"Oh I'm guessing you're her filthy Muggle mother," Draco sneered at Lois before turning to Jessica, "And you're either a Muggle as well or a blood traitor which is no better than a Mu…" He was cut off in midsentence when Jessica pulled out her wand and put it right in his face.

"Go ahead, finish that sentence, I dare you," Jessica growled, "I'll have you know I am a McGinnis and my bloodline can trace it's magic back a lot farther than yours as I'm guessing you're a Malfoy since you look so much like your father it's pathetic." She usually hated acknowledging her bloodline, but was glad it was handy for once especially since the idiot had called her daughter one of the worst things any wizard or witch could call another.

"A-A M-M-McGinnis?" Draco stammered.

"That's right," Jessica said, "And young lady you were insulting is my friend and protectorate, so remember that if you see her at Hogwarts because I'll make sure they tell me of any problems they have so I can… deal with it appropriately." The wicked grin she gave Draco left no room to question whether she was bluffing or not as she put her wand away.

Lois grinned before calling out to Harry and Hermione "Have you gathered all of the books on the list?" They nodded and walked over to the two grownups. Knowing it'd probably be a better idea they didn't return here today, Jessica paid for the books with the promise that they would pay her back when they got everything at Gringotts settled.

Speaking of which, they were about halfway through their ice cream cones when Jessica's wand started glowing, so they headed toward Gringotts and back to the teller window they had been to earlier to find the one they'd talked to earlier and another, even shorter goblin waiting. "It is so good to see you again, Mr. Potter," the new goblin said, "I am Griphook, the senior manager of the Potter vaults since your parents' time at Hogwarts. I am here to show you to your trust fund vault."

"Please call me Harry and sorry I don't remember you," Harry replied.

"It's quite all right… Harry," Griphook said, "You weren't but a year old when you were last here so of course it's understandable you wouldn't remember me."

"And I need to talk to you about your daughter's school vault, Mrs. Granger," the teller from earlier said.

Lois nodded. "You 3 head to Harry's vault and I'll get this taken care of," she said to the others, who agreed before leaving with Griphook. She followed the teller into a nearby office. "Is there a problem with the request?"

"I'm afraid non-magicals can't open vaults even if it's on behalf of their children," the teller replied, "Your daughter will have to open it herself."

"I was afraid of that," Lois muttered.

"She's adopted and you don't want to tell her right now I take it?" the teller asked, "I had a feeling that was the case, which is why I asked to see you in here alone."

Lois nodded. "And the funny thing is, both I and the woman with us, Jessica McGinnis, am pretty sure she's actually Hermione's biological mother," she said.

"If that's true, that changes everything," the teller said, "If we can prove their related, we can run her school account through one of her biological mother's vaults. We'd have to get her permission of course but I can't imagine she'd have a problem if this Hermione is her daughter."

"Discreetly please, as neither of us want Hermione to know right now," Lois interjected.

"Of course," the teller said, "Gringotts is highly praised for our discretion. We have some of Ms. McGinnis' blood in storage so I don't suppose you might have anything of your daughter's to run the compatibility test against do you?"

"Just a second," Lois said, grabbing up her purse and going through it. She came up with a brush with hairs that were obviously not hers or Clarks. "Here, she needed to borrow it before heading this way, so it'd probably have some fresh follicular tags you can use."

"That would be great," the teller said, taking the brush and pulling a few of the loose hairs free that were obviously Hermione's. He then pushed a button on his desk, barked a few words in another language, and a few minutes later, another goblin came in with a small vial of blood and handed it to him before leaving.

"This is a runic bowl specially made for heritage compatibility rituals," the teller explained as he brought out a small bowl with intricate symbols carved into it from a drawer and put it on the desk.

After placing a sheet of paper on the bottom of the bowl, he emptied the vial into the bowl and added the hair before murmuring a few words Lois didn't understand. After a few minutes, it glowed pink. "Does that mean…" Lois started to ask.

The teller nodded and reached into the bowl. Lois was surprised when he pulled out a sheet of paper and that the bowl was empty. "Your daughter birth name was Rumer Suzanne Black, born to Jessica Jean McGinnis and Sirius Orion Black," he confirmed.

"I figured it'd be McGinnis since her biological father never knew about her," Lois said.

"Ministerial law only acknowledges the father's surname regardless of whether or not they're informed of their child's existence," the teller said. He muttered a few more words before reaching into the bowl again, this time taking out a key, which he handed to her. "This will give her limited access to her biological mother's vault."

Lois took the key and put it in her purse. "Thank you," she said. She gave him a few hundred pounds to put into the auto-exchange both to pay Jessica back for the books earlier as well as having money to use later.

"Now, I have to get back so I believe that's all for now," the teller said.

Lois nodded and the two left the office. She was stepping over to one of the nearby benches when a huge mass bumped into her and large hands rushed out to keep her from falling. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, madam," the mass said. She looked closer and saw that it was a huge man with rather shabby clothing and wild hair.

"It's not a problem," Lois replied.

"Hagrid!" Jessica exclaimed as she and the kids joined them. She hugged the huge man. "It's been years. How have you been? What are you doing here?"

"It's been good and I'm glad to see you too, Jessica," Hagrid said, "Albus asked me to come pick somethin' up for…" He was cut off in midsentence when he laid eyes on Harry and was about to announce it, but Jessica was quick to hit him with a _Silencio_.

"Sorry, Hagrid, but we're trying to keep his visit here under wraps," Jessica explained.

Hagrid nodded and Jessica cancelled the spell with a _Finite Incantatum_. "Ye always were quick with yer spell work," he said and she beamed, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes and the young lady next to him is his next door neighbor, best friend, and probable future girlfriend, Hermione Granger, as well as her mother Lois," Jessica answered. The two kids turned red and glared at her. "Everybody, this is Rubeus Hagrid the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts."

"I have a cabin just on the border of school grounds," Hagrid said, "So if you two ever need help, come to me and I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"And I promise to do my best to keep an eye on them, ma'am," Hagrid said, looking at Lois. "I have to get the item for Albus and get back in a hurry or I'd stay and catch up, Jessica."

"Of course," Jessica said, "I might come and visit sometime if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Hagrid said and quickly said his goodbyes before leaving with a teller.

"So, did everything work out?" Jessica asked.

"The school account is all set," Lois confirmed, holding up the key. She saw Jessica's eyes narrow and figured she noticed her crest on the key, but mouthed "I'll explain later". "I also had some funds transferred to your vault to cover the books. Did Harry do the same?"

"Oh yes," Jessica said, holding up a small sack. With that, they left Gringotts.

It didn't take long to get the supplies except for wands. Jessica quickly made an excuse of picking up a late birthday surprise for Harry and left as they approached Ollivanders. From what she and Minerva had told her about the man's uncanny knack of knowing almost everything, Lois figured it was to avoid him "mistakenly" thinking Hermione was her daughter.

As the 3 headed into the shop, an elderly man surprised them by using a sliding ladder to seemingly appear out of nowhere. "Ah, I was wondering when I was going to see you, Mr. Potter," he said as he stepped down off of the ladder and walked over to the group. He turned to the Grangers. "And you are?"

"I'm Lois Granger and this is my daughter Hermione," Lois said, glad no one else was in the shop. "We live next door to Harry and these two are inseparable, so we decided to all come get our shopping done together."

Ollivander nodded but his face took on a strange look again when he looked at Hermione. "Your daughter, you say?" he asked, "That's odd, because…" Lois shook her head discreetly and he seemed to take a hint as he broke off in midsentence. "What are your wand hands?"

"They're both right handed if that's what you mean," Lois said. Ollivander nodded and took out a tape rule and started measuring their hand lengths and such before pulling boxes down from nearby shelves, opening them, and handing them to the kids to try.

Though both were tough fixes on wands, Hermione was the quicker and ended up with one that was 10¾ in. one mad of vine wood with dragon heartstring as its core. Lois lost count on how many wands Harry went through until he came across an 11 in. wand made of holly with a phoenix feather as its core.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Ollivander said as he watched Harry trying out his wand.

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"The phoenix that donated that wand has only ever donated one other feather," Ollivander explained, "I find it curious that you're destined to wield this wand when… why, when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry unconsciously rubbed his scar. "The wizard who killed my parents… has the brother wand?" he muttered.

"Yes and I can tell that you are meant to great things, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, "After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did many great things. Terrible, unimaginable things yes, but great. But that's beside the point. Would you two like holsters for your wands? It's much easier and safer to use them instead of just putting them in your pocket."

"How much is a top of the line model?" Harry asked.

"The best model I have will guard against everything," Ollivander promised, "The holster is invisible to everyone but yourselves while on your wrist, you're wand cannot be summoned while still in the holster, and has a spring-release system activated by a password. However, they are a bit expensive since they're Auror-grade: 40 Galleons to be exact."

"I don't know if I have that much on me, me but if you can bill my trust fund vault at Gringotts, I'll take 2," Harry said. Lois tried to argue but he stopped her. "I owe you guys for letting me come over to your house the past several years, so please let me do this. If half of what we've heard about Muggle-born prejudice is right, Hermione could really use it. Besides, the gift cards the Professor gave us covers half and my trust fund still has 10,000 and will be refilled at the start of the year." Lois sighed as she reluctantly nodded. She hated to admit it, but she knew Harry had a point. "So do have a deal, sir?"

"We have a deal indeed," Ollivander said. Harry and Hermione gave him the gift cards Minerva had given them and he grabbed some small boxes out of the back, which they opened immediately, took out the holsters, and strapped them on after putting their wands inside, after which they immediately disappeared. He then showed them how to set the password, which they decided to do later.

Saying goodbye to Ollivander, the three headed out of the shop and were surprised to find Jessica outside with two large boxes on a trolley and a cage on top, the former of which contained a beautiful snow owl. "Happy birthday!" she announced, "The boxes each have a roughly a year's supply of food for both your owls and Snuffles. But she'll probably have to stay at the Grangers if the Dursleys are half as bad as Arabella said."

"They are," Harry and the Grangers said in unison and they all laughed.

"I also got you something since you'll be at Hogwarts for your birthday," Jessica said as she handed Hermione a small jeweler's box. "I know you might prefer books, but I figured I'd get you something special you can keep with you at all times.

Hermione opened the box and gasped when she found a beautiful locket inside with a small emerald on the front. "This is too much," she said as she put it back in the box and tried handing it back to Jessica, who shook her head.

"No, keep it," Jessica said, "Even with a few modifications, including an _Impervious_-based Rune set to make it hard to destroy, it didn't cost any more than Harry's owl and even all of this didn't set me back that much."

Hermione reluctantly nodded and reopened the box and Jessica helped her put it on. She opened it and while she wasn't surprised it didn't have pictures in it yet, she was surprised that instead of places for them, there were instead mirror like objects inside. "Where do you put the pictures?" she asked.

"It technically doesn't hold pictures per se," Jessica explained, "Instead, the gem on the front can scan pictures and the mirrors inside display them. Later on I'll help you program it to recognize your finger print and voice for the commands to change the pictures. It even automatically turns them into moving ones, though it's easy to turn that option off."

"That's cool," Hermione said, "Did mum tell you I was born in September?"

"Yes, it came up earlier when you 2 were in the book store," Lois lied.

"Can I get one too?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Jessica said with a shrug and led them towards the jewelry store she had gotten the locket, where Harry bought a second one but instead of using ruby as it was July's birthstone, they instead got an emerald to match his eyes.

After they left the Leaky Cauldron, Jessica went and bought a small Polaroid camera from a nearby and took several pictures of them and they scanned them into the lockets, setting them as the main picture on one of the sides.

When they got back to the Grangers, the kids ran off as usual while Jessica and Lois sat down at the kitchen table, exhausted from their day of keeping up with the two. "So she is Rumer," Jessica murmured as she watched her daughter and Harry through the window being chased by Snuffles with Lois.

"Yes, they ran some hair samples I had on the brush I always keep on me and ran it with some blood of yours they had stored," Lois replied, "I've been curious: who did you name her after anyway?"

"The woman who took me in, Rumer Willis and her sister Suzanne," Jessica answered, "They made me feel like I was someone's daughter for the first time in my life and there was no way I couldn't name her after them. I just wish I could have done something about her taking the Black name. What about you?"

"Clark and I have always loved William Shakespeare story _The Winter's Tale_," Lois said with a shrug, "So when we adopted her, we wanted to call her that or Perdita, of which we liked Hermione better."

Jessica grinned. "When all else fails, you can always trust the Bard," she said.

"So how did you know that Hagrid guy?" Lois asked, "Was he in Hogwarts at the same time as you were?"

"No, he's actually in his 60s," Jessica said, "But we used to have a group of mutual friends who did what we could to help Muggle-borns and Muggles during the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We met in a meeting and became really good friends, which isn't hard with Hagrid. He might be odd, but there's nothing bigger than his heart."

They talked for a while but after dinner, Jessica offered to walk Harry over to the Dursley, with Snuffles trailing along as well. The Dursleys didn't even bother coming to the door, so Harry just let himself in after saying goodbye.

Jessica stopped as she was halfway to Arabella's house as she saw Hermione up in her room looking like she was writing something. 'Probably a diary if I had to guess,' she thought. Snuffles nudged her hand and she looked down at him with a smile as she patted his head. "Keep them safe while they're in Hogwarts won't you?" she asked. He barked and wagged his tail to which she laughed before heading home. He watched her enter her house before heading back across the street.

To be continued…

Author's note: And so I decided to put in that she's Sirius' daughter after all with a few tweaks (he doesn't know about it consciously, thinks any resemblance is a coincidence, and her mother didn't have to fake her own death). I actually hadn't meant to go that route, but when I started writing Jessica into the story, it just kind of ended up happening that way. The real Jessica McGinnis is just so similar to Hermione in so many ways that writing in an older version of her (real one just turned 25 whereas this version would be a little closer to my age, 34) as her mum just made sense.

As for Hermione's birth name, her first name being Rumer was requested by the real Jessica McGinnis after I asked her what'd she'd name a daughter and is based on Rumer Willis. Her middle name being Suzanne was my decision as it's based on my mom and what probably I'll name my daughter if my wife has no objections if/when I have one. And sorry about not putting in Hagrid's thick (Cockney, right?) accent, but I've tried it before and the results were atrocious, so just imagine it being broken up as what's usual when he talks.

And finally, thanks to the Guest Reviewer who pointed out my mistake about what Jessica said that seemed to point to Hermione being 13. I went back and changed it to what I had actually meant, that she had found out she was pregnant almost 13 years before, which I believe should be close enough to being right. Anyway, until next time, _Pueda el solitario Dios encuentra La Paz por ultimo_.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, see part 1 for Disclaimers.

Author's note: AND FINALLY, HARRY POTTER HAS ARRIVED AT HOGWARTS! Heh heh, longtime wrestling fan (though not so much of the Rock but love that particular catchphrase) so I couldn't resist. Anyway, I'm sorry but the revelation of Sirius being Padfoot will have to wait (even Scabbers isn't Wormtail in order to delay it as long as possible).

Now that I've gotten past the revelation of her adoption and who her parents are to you the readers, this is now a marathon and not a sprint. As for Hermione finding out that Jessica is her mum, you know as well as I do that if her inquisitive nature holds true to form, it's just a matter of time before she finds out on her own.

Does Hermione know she's adopted? I can say is only time will tell. And finally, thanks for all the Reviews (as well as additions to the various Favorites and Alert lists or whatever their called now) and keep 'em coming. Anyway, as always, hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it.

Someone to watch over me

By Lucas Harrell

Chapter 4

On September 1st, the Grangers and Snuffles, Harry, and Jessica all stepped through the barrier to Platform 9¾, pushing trollies with their trunks full of their school supplies and Hedwig's cage on top of one of them. "Well, this is it," Lois said, as she hugged Hermione and then Harry. "You two behave now and watch after each other."

"We will mum," Hermione promised and Harry nodded.

"And remember, if that little blond idiot causes trouble write me," Jessica said, "I'm sure we can come up with some… ways of making sure he won't repeat it. Oh nothing that won't harm him of course or at least not physically," she added when the Grangers gave her a look, "Just his ego. Being a Malfoy, he'll need to be taken down a peg or two every chance, trust me."

Lois was about to reply when a whistle sounded from the train and someone down the platform called for the last boarding, so they had to make some quick goodbyes before the two headed onto the train, with Snuffles leading them. A few minutes later, the train left the station and they headed back through the barrier.

Harry and Hermione took a while to find a compartment but eventually did, carefully putting their trunks up in the overhead storage before sitting down on one of the benches. Snuffles hopped up on the bench opposite them and lay down. "Wow, I can't believe we're on the train to Hogwarts," Hermione babbled.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome," Harry agreed.

They sat down and talked for a while until a redheaded boy about Hermione's age opened the door not long after the train was on its way. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, "I don't really know many people other than my brothers and they don't want anything to do with me."

"Sure," Harry said.

"Snuffles get down," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it," the redhead said, "These compartments have enlargement runes." He reached to a small button next to the door and pushed it and to the surprise of Harry and Hermione, the compartment enlarged slightly and the benches elongated to allow him to sit next to Snuffles, who sniffed his hand and licked it. "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way."

"Hermione Granger and my cousin Harry," Hermione said.

It wasn't long before another boy with brown hair and a round face came knocking. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for my toad," he said, "Would you mind helping me look for him?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"Snuffles might even be able to track him down," Hermione offered, "Have you washed your hands since you last handled your toad?" The boy shook his head. "Snuffles." At that, Snuffles hopped down and sniffed the boy's hands.

"There aren't many students with toads but can he distinguish mine from those that do have them?" the boy asked.

"I don't know, but even if we have to track down each toad onboard individually, he's probably still our best bet in finding your toad on our own," Hermione answered, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way and this is my cousin Harry and Ron Weasley, who just joined us in here a little while ago."

"Neville Longbottom," the boy replied.

Sirius finished getting the scent from Neville's hands and headed towards the smell. Though it was true that there were a few other toads on the train, he could actually make one out that had both the basic scent of one as well as Neville's.

Sirius led them towards one of the basic passenger cars, where they found a bunch of students gathered around a toad. "Trevor!" Neville exclaimed as he squeezed between two of the students. Most of the group dispersed and he grabbed his familiar.

"You're supposed to keep your familiar in a container," a nearby redhead said, looking down his nose at the group.

"I have one, but I forgot to get it out of my trunk which is in the luggage compartment," Neville pointed out, "By the time I remembered, the train was already out of the station, so I don't have anything to put him in."

"This is one of my older brothers, Percy," Ron said to the others.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said, holding out her hand. "I'm Hermione, this is Harry, and the boy with the toad is Neville."

Percy didn't shake anyone's hand, but nodded to each in turn. "Come with me and I'll show you the compartment where we keep familiars that get loose," he told Neville, "Without a container of your own, that's probably the best thing for your toad. Since we know he's yours, he'll be put in your dorm when we get to the castle."

Neville nodded. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to join you in your compartment when I'm done," he said.

"You're more than welcome to join us," Harry replied.

The three headed back to their compartment with Snuffles leading the way. Luckily, the semi-private compartment they had sequestered was still empty but they had to re-lengthen it to once again hold the 4 of them plus Neville, who was quick to join them.

An hour or so later, the door to the compartment opened again and in strode the blond boy Harry and Hermione had met at _Flourish and Blotts_. A burly boy was on either side of him, trying to look menacing.

"Oh wow, Potter, I never thought you'd stoop this low," Draco said, "Not only are you travelling with a Mudblood, but 2 Blood Traitors, one of whom isn't any better than a Squib, as well? You're not going to be popular at Hogwarts with this… trash hanging onto you."

"I'd rather hang out with them than some idiot that apparently likes to handle other blokes' 'wands'," Harry taunted, ignoring the gaping look Neville was giving him. Sensing trouble, he and Hermione used the manual release on their holsters to quietly send their wands into their hands.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Draco shouted, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! WHEN MY FATHER HEARS OF THIS…"

"Ooh, listen to Mr. Tough Guy here," Harry said, "He thinks he's so high and mighty when in fact he apparently has to have his dad's permission to do something even as simple as taking a piss or a shite."

The three goons tried pulling their wands to find that Harry and Hermione had already beaten them to it, with Ron and Neville following suit, bringing them up short. "I don't think so," Hermione said, "Now, if you'll be good little boys and leave without another word and not bother us again, we'll chalk you being an idiot up to being a kid and let it slide."

Draco glared at them but reluctantly turned and walked off, muttering about how his father was going to make them pay. Harry ignored this as he closed the compartment door behind them. "That sure was fun, don't you think?" he asked as he turned back to his friends. He and Hermione both cracked up.

"You didn't tell me you were Harry Potter," Neville said.

"Or me," Ron said, "What was that whole bit about you two being cousins?"

"Sorry about that," Harry said, "I was going to tell you before we got to Hogwarts, but I wanted to keep a low profile until then and didn't know you well enough to know you wouldn't tell anybody. As for saying that Hermione and I are cousins, it's just what we tell people so they don't know who I am." The two nodded and the group sat back down.

It was getting dark when it was announced that they were nearing Hogwarts. "We'd better get dressed," Harry said, "And we should stick close to the Loos while changing since I don't trust that Malfoy idiot not to do something to us when we're alone."

The others nodded and headed towards the Loo not far from the compartment. Since they were rather small and they needed a lookout anyway, Harry and Ron stood outside while Hermione and Neville pulled their robes on then took turns in the boys' loo, then headed back to their compartment when they were dressed.

Not long after, the train pulled a station in the middle of a small village. An announcement said to leave their luggage and familiars onboard the train and that it would be retrieved and brought to their room, so they departed the train with the rest of the students after Hermione kissed Snuffles and promised to see him at the castle.

"Firs' years follow me, firs' years follow me," a deep voice boomed out that Harry and Hermione recognized as a certain large man came walking down the platform and stopped before the group, "Ah, Harry, Hermione. How are you doing?"

"We're good, Hagrid," Harry said, grinning. Hermione nodded. He turned to Ron and Neville. "Guys, this is Rubeus Hagrid, the Head Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. We met him when we picked up our supplies at Diagon Alley a few weeks ago."

"And I'd recognize a head of hair that red anywhere," Hagrid said, turning to Ron and Neville. "You must be the youngest Weasley boy, Ron I believe, and you're the spitting image of Frank Longbottom so I'm guessing you're his son, Neville?" The two nodded. "Well, as I told these two, you will always be welcome to come to my hut if you need anything."

"Thanks," Ron said.

"Well then, follow me," Hagrid said and led both the quartet and the rest of the prospective First Year students to a large fleet of small boats that looked to carry 4 students each, though there was one that seemed to be especially made for someone of his size.

The four got into one of the boats as did the rest of the students and the vessels shoved off on their own and started across the water as soon as all were filled. It took a few minutes but when they passed around a bend, the breath of all of the students was taken away by the sheer beauty of the lit up castle against the dark skies.

The boats drifted off after the students got out of them and headed up the steps into the castle. Hagrid led them through the door and up another staircase before stopping at a large set of double doors, which he knocked on. They passed their belongings on the way in and Snuffles joined the quartet as they headed up the steps.

A few seconds later, Professor McGonagall answered the door. "Here are the Firs' Years as ordered, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, sweeping a hand towards the group.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said before turning to the new students and Hagrid headed inside. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smart yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

McGonagall's eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "Now, please follow me," she said and led the way into a huge banquet hall. 4 tables took up most of the space while a fifth smaller was at the front of the room for the school staff.

"Ooh, look," one of the others said, pointing up at the ceiling.

Harry looked up to see that the ceiling seemed to be transparent and showed the sky outside. "It's not really transparent," Hermione explained, "It's just transfigured to look like the sky outside. It even adapts to show any changes in the weather outside. I read about it _Hogwarts: A History_."

They stepped up to the end of the middle two tables. In front of the staff table was a small stool with a worn out hat sitting on top of it and to the surprise of most of the first year students, what seemed to be a tear opened and it began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black  
Your top hats sleek and tall  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a steady mind  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands, though I have none  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

McGonagall walked up to stand next to the stool and picked up and unrolled the scroll behind it. "When I call your name, please step forward to be Sorted," she explained.

A girl named Hannah Abbott was first and she stepped up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on her head and muttered for a few seconds before yelling, "Hufflepuff!" She went and sat down at the named table and her housemates clapped politely.

The Sorting went on for quite a while. Not surprisingly, Draco's stooges were both condemned… er, Sorted into Slytherin in what Hermione said could very well be record time, a fact that all 3 seemed to be gloating over.

Hermione was the first of the quartet to be called and was escorted up to the stool by an over-excited Snuffles. The hat seemed to have a hard time deciding before announcing "Gryffindor." She hopped up from the stool and handed the hat back to McGonagall.

Hermione then headed to Gryffindor table to sit down but Snuffles beat her to it by slipping under the table and laying down next to the first open seat, where she joined him, first leaning down and giving him an affectionate kiss on the forehead before sitting. Neville was next but it didn't take long for him to be Sorted into Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy himself was next and it took even shorter for him to be Sorted into Slytherin than his stooges. He strutted over to his House's table with a confident grin though it fell when he spun around clutching his rear end.

No one even noticed Harry calling his wand into his hand while his arms was folded into the arms of his robes nor that he had read about a way to cast a spell without a visible trail, therefore he wasn't suspected.

It wasn't long after that that Harry's name was called out and he stepped up to the stool, ignoring the students and even the staff members watching and whispering, though he did take special note of a greasy haired man glaring at him. He sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Hm, very interesting," the hat muttered, sounding as if it was right in Harry's ear. "You have to be the hardest placement I've had in years. You're more than intelligent enough to fit right in with Ravenclaw, your ambitious and cunning makes you more than suitable for Slytherin, your loyalty and willingness for hard work would make you a good Hufflepuff, and you're certainly brave enough for Gryffindor…"

"Please put me in Gryffindor," Harry pleaded, "I can't stand that brainless blond bint Malfoy and Hermione is in Gryffindor and she's my best friend, I'm getting along with Neville and he's there and from what Ron told me he'll probably go there, so I think it's best for me."

If the hat could have actually smiled it probably would have, though it did laugh at what Harry had said about Malfoy. "Very well then, who am I to break up such a wonderful group of friends?" it said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers, especially a redheaded pair of twins, while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clapped politely but looked dejected about not getting the "Boy-Who-Lived" and the Slytherin table didn't bother at all.

Ron was one of the last few Sorted and was quick to join his new friends in Gryffindor and after Blaise Zabini was Sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up. "I have announcements to make, but they can wait," he said, "Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, and Tweak."

To the amazement of the new students, at his words, all kinds of food appeared on the tables as did plates for them to use. Hermione received 2, one of which she put on a good amount of meat and carefully placed it on the floor at her feet. Snuffles wasted no time in starting to wolf it down.

But Snuffles had nothing on Ron, who to the disgust of everyone not related to him started gobbling down food, though more food got on either his robes or the table than actually in his mouth.

Not long after they started eating, Harry hissed and rubbed his forehead. "Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"I think so," Harry said, "It's weird, though. My scar's never hurt before." It was then that he looked up and noticed the greasy haired teacher watching him, which turned into a glare when he saw that he noticed before turning to talk to another teacher with a turban. He asked one of Ron's brothers who it was and he replied that it was Professor Snape.

When everyone seemed to have gotten their fill of food, Dumbledore again stood up and made the promised announcements, starting with greeting the new students, that the nearby "Forbidden Forest" was off-limits except during certain classes that started in Third Year, and Quidditch tryouts were going to be held in a few weeks for those interested.

Last but not least, Dumbledore mentioned that one of the third floor corridors was going to be cordoned off and warned that anybody that went exploring there might get badly hurt or worse. 'Doesn't he know that's only going to make sure somebody does exactly that?' Hermione thought but shrugged, figuring they'd keep a close eye on it.

After the final announcements were over, the students all followed the Prefects to their House dorms. After bidding good night to the boys, Hermione and Snuffles headed up to the dorm room.

Snuffles hopped up onto the bed and curled up at the foot as usual. "Good night, Snuffles," Hermione murmured, kissing him on the forehead before getting under the covers and falling asleep.

The next morning, Hermione was quick to get ready and her and Snuffles headed down to the common room, where the boys were waiting on her. They headed for the Great Hall and had just entered when a loud voice boomed out, "POTTER!"

They turned to see Snape walking towards them with Malfoy and his stooges in tow, gloating. "What is this Mr. Malfoy is telling me about you threatening him on the train and slandering him?" he demanded.

"Wow, first you were hiding behind your dad and now a teacher, Malfoy?" Harry replied, "Shows how much guts you really have or rather, don't have." The blond glared at him.

"What really happened, professor, is that he came into our compartment uninvited and thinking that just because he had two muscly stooges meant he could be rude without consequences," Harry said, "And what's this about slandering him?"

"You said I was gay, Potter," Malfoy interjected.

"Yeah well, I could have sworn you were hitting on me during your little speech when you first walked in, so what was I supposed to think?" Harry said, "Besides, what you called Hermione is much worse in this world than me saying you're gay."

Malfoy turned red and was about to say something more, but Snape held up his hand. "20 points from Gryffindor from each of you and you all will be and you will all also be serving a detention," Snape said with a sneer.

"I don't think so, Severus," McGonagall said as she joined the group, "This incident happened on the train between children that had yet to be Sorted into a House much less start Hogwarts, so there will be no punishments or I'd give Mr. Malfoy worse if he called Miss Granger what I think he did."

Snape growled at McGonagall proclamation and glared at her and then Harry and his friends before stalking off, Malfoy and his stooges following behind him. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Harry said.

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "But be careful. He's known for holding a grudge when points he tries to deduct and detentions he tries to assign are recanted. Tell me if he tries anything ridiculous. Oh and here are your class schedules for the week."

With that, McGonagall handed each of them a sheet of parchment before leaving them to make their way to the nearest set of seats at Gryffindor table. Harry and Hermione sat on one side while Ron and Neville sat on the other. Snuffles made his way under the table to lay at his mistress' feet and she was quick to put a plate for him before eating herself.

"I've been meaning to ask," Neville said conversationally in an attempt to ignore Ron's horrible table manners, looking at Harry and Hermione. "How long have you 2 known each other? I got the feeling you didn't just meet on the train."

"Oh we didn't," Hermione replied, "We met not long after my parents and I moved next door to Harry and his so-called _relatives_ about 7 year ago and we've been best friends ever since. We even met Professor McGonagall about the same time as well as the Headmaster, though we didn't know his name." Neville nodded.

The first class the quartet had was Potions, which had Gryffindor doubled up with their House rivals, Slytherin. They were seated for several minutes when Professor Snape finally walked in, heading straight for the front of the room.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," Snape said as he made his way through the room, "As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making.

"However, for those select few who possess the… predisposition," Snape continued, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" Snape concluded loudly. Harry and Hermione both had been taking notes on his speech and took the hint, looking up at him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, our newest… celebrity," Snape said with a sneer, "Let's see how well you know Potions. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Several potions I believe, sir, including a few explosive ones," Harry said, "But they're most commonly used to create one of the most dangerous sleeping draughts possible, the aptly named Draught of Living Death, the last potion you mentioned in your opening summary."

Snape actually blinked in surprise. "Well then, what is a bezoar and where would you find it?"

"I believe a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that can be used to counteract pretty much all poisons, sir," Harry said.

"And what would be the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked. It was obvious he was getting very annoyed that Harry knew the answers, especially since he was answering in a polite manner that didn't allow the teacher to take points away from him.

"The name, I believe, sir," Harry said, "It's also known as aconite. It's a plant commonly used in a recently discovered potion that can allow a werewolf can become relatively safe as long as they take it at least once a day during the week of a full moon."

"Well? Aren't any of you going to write any of this down?" Snape demanded, glaring at Harry. The class rushed to get a piece of parchment and a quill. He then waved his wand at the board and instructions to brew a potion appeared on it. "The ingredients are in the cupboard. You have until the end of class to finish it."

Snape spent the rest of the class period going around the classroom making criticisms of potions made by any of the Gryffindors though in fact the Slytherins were the ones who were generally making the worst ones.

The 4 didn't see the greasy-haired teacher nod to Malfoy though they did notice him about to throw something into Harry's vat of potion to which he touched a rune on the side of the cauldron. Though it was a standard cauldron, he had gotten a few enhancements including a Protego-based rune set that would keep anybody from sabotaging his potion.

The faces of both Malfoy and Snape both registered shock when whatever the blond was throwing into Harry's vat just bounced off the shield the rune produced. He quickly grabbed it to make sure it didn't 'disappear'. "20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" the greasy-haired teacher roared.

"For what, sir?" Harry asked.

"Another 20 and a detention for questioning a teacher," Snape said, "You were told that you could only have a standard cauldron, a rule you have apparently blatantly ignored by buying a runic one."

"I did buy a standard cauldron, sir," Harry said, "But I had the runic enhancements put in place after I went through the standard school rules and found that there wasn't any about getting them put on our cauldrons."

"I don't care what rules you did or didn't find," Snape growled, "You will have those runes removed from your cauldron by the next time this class meets or I will see you removed from my class permanently. Another 20 points for your cheek and I would recommend shutting your mouth or you will be spending every moment not in class in detention."

Glaring at the greasy-haired bastard, who had turned his back to him, Harry reluctantly did as he was told and didn't say anything more. 'We have Transfiguration next so I'll just tell McGonagall about this,' he decided.

As class was nearing its end, Snape made one last circuit around the room before coming to a stop before Harry's. "Pathetic, Potter," he sneered, "That will be a T for today."

"What do you mean, sir?" Harry asked, "I did everything the instructions say and as far as I can tell from the pictures in the books, it's the color it's supposed to be."

"Oh is that so?" Snape asked and before Harry could hit the _Protego_ rune to stop him, he waved his wand over his cauldron and the potion disappeared. "Doesn't look like it to me. That will be another 30 points and a detention for talking back yet again and lying."

With that, Snape walked away just as the bell rang and announced that a huge essay on the potion as homework for those who didn't get it right, looking directly at Harry. Most of the Slytherins were laughing at him, though a few of them and all of the Gryffindors were looking at the "teacher" with murderous glares.

Harry was careful not to say anything as he collected his books without looking, his eyes still glaring at the back of Snape, who looked to be writing out the instructions for his next class. When he was finished, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out. "That bastard!" he growled once they were far away from the idiot or anybody that would tell on him.

"Language, Harry… but he had no right doing that," Hermione agreed, "We'll just have to go tell McGonagall and tell her what happened. It looked like just about everybody else in there will back you up that he was being completely unfair. Maybe she'll let you redo the potion and have someone outside the school grade it as well."

"Actually, I won't have to redo it," Harry said, "Jessica heard about Snape's so-called 'teaching' methods and warned me, so I prepared." Putting down his bag, he fished out a vial from inside and holding up his cauldron, he pressed it to a Rune at the bottom and a liquid came out of it.

"When I asked her to get the other runic enhancements to my cauldron done, she also had one placed that would hold a small portion of any potion inside," Harry explained as he placed the vial back in his bag, zipped it up, and slung it back over his shoulder.

"That's bloody brilliant," Ron said.

"Well, let's head to McGonagall's office and see if we can catch her before class," Hermione said. The boys nodded and they hurried off towards the Transfiguration classroom. Once there, they found it empty luckily, so they headed towards the door at the back of the room and knocked.

"Oh hello, children," McGonagall said when she answered the door, "What brings you here on the first day of classes?"

"Snape," Harry growled.

McGonagall sighed and gestured for the quartet to enter, which they did. They were quick to tell her what had happened and she shook her head. "I knew Severus would do something, but I didn't think he'd go this far," she muttered.

"He refused to listen to reason and even said I was talking back to him when all I did was try to explain or ask him why he was punishing me," Harry said, "I believe any student is well within their right to do so and I even did it as respectfully as I could even though he was screaming in my face for the most part."

"Yes, he has a bad habit of that anyway," McGonagall said, "I've heard reports over the years from everybody but a relatively small number of his hand-picked Slytherins. My hands are tied against long-term answer to this problem, but I will talk to Albus about censuring him in some way."

"Would a petition signed by everyone but his select group of brown nosers help?" Hermione asked, "And maybe we could get the kids to send them to their parents or maybe brothers and sisters or cousins that have graduated and couldn't stand Snape either."

"That has been tried in the past as well, but I'm afraid that Albus has ignored all attempts," McGonagall said, "But he's always talked me into not going to the Board of Governors with the petitions, so get one together and I'll take it over his head this time." The quartet nodded.

"Meanwhile, I can't do anything about the detentions as that's against you and I can't show favoritism against individual students, I can recant half of the points taken as that's unfair punishments levied against Gryffindor," Minerva said.

"Also give me that vial and I'll have it tested by an independent master before I take it to Albus," Minerva said, "Together with the petition, he'll have no choice in forcing Severus to modify your grade and censuring him. And I'll remind Severus that the runes on your cauldron are not against the rules."

"Thank you, Aunt Minnie," Harry said, reaching into his bag and handing McGonagall the vial.

They headed out of the office to find that the others in the class period were starting to filter in. They sequestered a nearby table and were surprised when they turned around to find instead of McGonagall, a tabby cat was walking out of the office that jumped up on the desk.

The bell calling for the start of class rang and for several minutes, they sat there without a teacher as far as anybody but the quartet knew and the students started getting restless and were thinking about leaving. When someone did get fed up enough to leave, not surprisingly it was Draco Malfoy and his stooges following suit.

"This is stupid," Draco said, standing up and heading towards the door. His cronies and a few of the other Slytherins were right behind him. "If McGonagall isn't going to bother to show up, I don't know why we should…"

The students were watching him and not paying attention to the cat hop down off the desk and especially didn't see it turn into Professor McGonagall. "Touch that knob, Mr. Malfoy, and you'll have more detentions with me than you'll ever care to count," she called out.

The students whipped around in surprise to find that the cat was gone and McGonagall was standing near her desk. "You tricked us," Malfoy said as he took his seat.

"No, I tested you," Professor McGonagall said, "I do this every year to get a good read on the new students. Most of you passed with flying colors, taking your seats and staying put even when you thought that I wasn't here to greet you and didn't seem to show up right away.

"For those who didn't, make no mistake," McGonagall said, peering at Malfoy over her glasses hard enough that he started to squirm. "I will not tolerate rude behavior or other foolishness in this class. If you don't like it… well, you can owl your parents and I'm sure they can get you into another school. Now, onto today's assignment."

They spent the period learning to turn matchsticks into needles. Hermione was the only one able to fully transform it, though Harry was close. It was still a little red on the sulfuric end, but he definitely did better than Seamus, who accidentally ignited his match.

Right after Seamus left to go to the infirmary, the bell rang and the class filed out. Malfoy was running his mouth as usual. "She shouldn't be allowed to do that," he was telling one of his thugs, "I think she's getting senile in her old age."

"And I don't think you like being outsmarted," Harry challenged, "Of course, if you wanted to be schooled by your intellectual inferiors, all you had to do was stay home and be tutored. Nobody here will really miss you."

"Yeah, maybe alongside your buddies to keep you on the upside of the curve," Ron said, "Professor McGonagall's cool. You're just mad she doesn't kiss up to you like Snape." Malfoy scowled before walking off.

The quartet was a little surprised to find that a petition wasn't currently being circulated, so Hermione was quick draw up one and they had an older student copy it as Minerva couldn't be seen having anything to do with it until it was ready to be presented to the Board. He also placed a charm on it to replicate as many times as necessary when it ran out of room for signatures.

They were also able to get students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and especially Gryffindor to sign it, though Ron warned them they'd have to be careful to keep his brother Percy from seeing it as he'd rip it up and punish them for speaking out against a teacher. They were even able to carefully get some Slytherin signatures. They turned it in to Minerva.

Over the next couple of days, Snape growled and glared but to the confusion of most of the students, he didn't take points or assign detentions unfairly as usual and especially stayed away from Harry and his friends, who were the only ones that knew what was happening. He didn't even bother saying anything to anyone, leaving the classroom after putting up the instructions.

Snape also apparently did tell Malfoy that he wouldn't be able to help him if he sabotaged anyone's potion again, as the blond idiot proved to actually have a working brain cell and didn't try anything after that first class period. It was when they were asked to stay behind after Transfiguration that their suspicions were confirmed.

"Though he refuses to announce it publicly, you'll be glad to know that I have finally convinced Albus to place Severus on probation," McGonagall told them, "For this entire school year, he can't take points or assign detentions without consulting the student's Head of House.'

"He also has been informed that someone will be watching his classes to keep him from banishing someone's potion as well as the fact that runic enhancements are not against the rules," McGonagall continued, "And he will have one of us overseeing the few detentions he assigned, starting with yours Harry."

"I'm guessing this will only last a single school year," Hermione said.

"Yes but there's a rule that even Albus can't ignore," McGonagall said, "He can only be put on probation twice and when a complaint is made that can put him on it a third time, he will be summarily fired.

"Three strikes," Harry said. Hermione nodded but the others looked confused. "It's a semi-official Muggle rule which states that when someone does something that's at least against the rules in cases like this and/or straight up illegal, they'd be fired and probably thrown into jail.

"It references a Muggle sport where if you miss a small ball three times you're out of the team rotation until it comes back around to you or the round… or 'inning' as they call it… or the game's over, whichever comes first."

"'Three strikes', huh?" McGonagall said with a brief smile, "I'll have to remember that, especially if Severus keeps up with such actions as he has so far." With that, the quartet had to hurry off to the next class so they left.

Over the next week, Harry got notices of his detentions Snape had given him. As McGonagall promised, he was never left alone with the greasy-haired git and in fact, she herself was at the first one with a smaller woman. "Harry, this is Griselda Marchbanks, one of our many teaching overseers," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Harry said, extending his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Potter," the woman said, shaking Harry's hand. "I usually don't have to come here until much later in the year to oversee O.W.L. testing but then, we usually don't get such a… large amount of strong complaints." She glanced at Snape, who had been glaring at her.

"I don't mean to be rude, ma'am, but what are you here for?" Harry asked, barely keeping himself from snickering or even smiling.

"The Headmaster has taken Severus at his suggestion against testing the portion you had saved from the potion that had been… lost and it would take too much time to contest it," Griselda replied, "So Minerva brought me in so I could oversee you redoing it during this detention instead."

"Excuse me, madam, but I am the Potion Master of this school," Snape said, "The Headmaster has decreed that I will be the one to oversee it, as he has every confidence that I can… deal with this problem." He glared at Harry, who returned it.

"Yes well, given the… situation, I thought it best to go to the Board of Governors and have them overturn his decision and any other complaints we have received from you the past few days," Griselda said, handing Snape a small sheet of parchment. He read it and growled for several moments before going back to his desk and sitting down with a thud, practically pouting.

Harry spent the rest of the detention period remaking the potion and did an even better job this time around as it looked to be closer Hermione's, which had easily been the best one made that day, than his original potion.

"Well, this seems to be in good order," Griselda said, taking several samples of the potion to have tested by the WEA board. She turned back to Snape. "You will have the revised grade to put in Mr. Potter's grading records within the week."

"Just send it to me, Griselda, and I will have it placed there," McGonagall said. Griselda nodded and bidding goodbye to the Deputy Headmistress and Harry left the room. "Well then, Mr. Potter, I believe this detention is over."

"Thank you ma'am," Harry said with a nod, "See you in class, Professor McGonagall, and you too, sir." Snape just glared at him so he beat a hasty retreat, his Head of House not far behind.

To be continued…

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I wanted to just the first week or so out of the way and especially wanted to declaw Snape. Should I have waited to do that? Probably, but as I said, I was going to do it by the end of first year anyway and wanted to get it out of the way ASAP. Anyway, as I said in Headnotes, Ron does not have Scabbers in order to protect Sirius' secret for as long as possible as he'd recognize Wormtail in an instant.

You probably noticed that I copied and pasted a few lines at a couple of key points from my _Harry Potter and the last son of Krypton_ series, specifically _Phantom Relic_, most noticeably the part where Draco almost walked out of Transfigurations and McGonagall stopped him. I know it might come off as being a bit lazy, but I just loved them and thought they'd also be good here. Expect more as the story unfolds. I also took McGonagall's speech to 1st Years directly from the book, but I think that's covered under the Disclaimers.

Anyway, on a final note for now, for those expecting me to put the whole bit with the flying lessons and Quidditch now, since I have Harry and his friends Sorted and them helping McGonagall de-claw Snape out of the way, you don't have to worry. Anyway, as always until next time, _Pueda el solitario Dios encuentra La Paz por ultimo_.


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, see part 1 for Disclaimers.

Author's note: Just thought I'd put a little something in. I just noticed that I didn't thank everyone that's left Reviews and added me to the Favorites lists last chapter. Sorry about that as I put it up before noticing and thought it best to add it here. I also didn't mention why I it took a little while. It's just that I'm kind of torn between this and my other main HP series and its 2 spinoffs (hope to have the latter up soon but no promises on when) and dealing with an injury (no big deal though. I'm pretty close to 100%). Anyway, as always, hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it.

Someone to watch over me

By Lucas Harrell

Chapter 5

The day of the first flying lesson, Harry could barely contain his excitement. "This is going to be so awesome," he said as they sat down by a tree near the lake. It was the weekend and they had finished homework that week, so they had free time. Hermione sat next to him with Ron and Neville on either side of them and Snuffles lying between the two.

Ron nodded enthusiastically but now Hermione or Neville. In fact, the latter looked to be a little green around the gills at the thought of flying. "I'm not really 100% sure about flying with only a broom to steady myself on," Hermione said.

"Oh don't worry, Hermione," Harry said, "From what I understand, they won't make you fly any higher than you feel comfortable and besides, if you did fall off, you know I'll do my best to catch you or at least slow your fall."

Hermione beamed. "I know, but it's good to hear you say it," she said.

"So, what did your gran send?" Ron asked Neville to steer the conversation away from the "mushy crap" as he'd put it.

"A Remembrall she bought me for Christmas that I forgot at home," Neville said, taking a small orb out of his pocket and showing it to his friends. "The only problem is, my memory's so bad, this thing is of no help or I wouldn't have left it at home."

"Don't worry, Neville," Hermione said, "We'll help you remember things from now on." The others nodded as Neville beamed.

"As if that'll help that brainless twit," a voice drawled as Malfoy and his goons stepped up to the group.

"If anyone around here is brainless, it's you," Harry said as him and his friends got to their feet, "At least the Longbottoms have gone a couple of generations without inbreeding from what Neville's told us. You barely have any magic because your mum and dad are also your cousins or aunt and uncle or whatever."

"You shut up, you hopped up half-blood," Malfoy growled and him, Crabbe, and Goyle started to draw their wands but were beaten to the punch by the group of friends, who brought them up short with their own as well as Snuffles, who was quick to regain his feet and started growling at the three.

"No offense, Ron and Neville, as you know I don't mean your families," Harry said, "But I'd much sooner be a half-blood than belong to pureblooded families such as yours, Malfoy, that are too entrenched in inbreeding to have a good working brain cell between them."

"And same here with being Muggle-born," Hermione added.

"Leave now and we'll forget this happened if you will, otherwise, we'll go to Professor McGonagall," Harry said. The three glared at the group before reluctantly walking off. They knew they didn't have a leg to stand on since Snape was pretty much both a professor and especially Head of House in name only for at least the school year.

They stayed sitting by the lake for a while until the clock tower showed it to be near the time for the flying lessons, at which time they headed back into the castle courtyard, where the other 1st Years were waiting.

A few minutes later, a woman with short spiky grey hair came walking out. "Welcome to what for many of you would be your first lesson in flying," she started, "I am Madam Rolanda Hooch, the instructor for Hogwarts.

"Divvy up into your House groups, select a broom, and wait for further instructions," Madam Hooch said. The students were quick to do as she said. "Now, hold your hand above the broom and command it in a firm tone to leap into your hand."

"Up!" the students said in near unison.

Harry and Hermione were both surprised when their brooms shot up into their hands and were among the few that did. Ron's rolled around for a few moments before it did as well and Neville's seemed to sense his reluctance as it shakily floated up into his hand.

The funniest part was Draco Malfoy, who started out with his usual arrogant smirk which turned into a frustrated frown when his broom didn't as much as move. "Stupid school brooms," he growled, "I'm going to enjoy it when father overturns the rule about 1st Years not having their own…"

Draco was cut off in midsentence when the broom finally did shoot up and smack him square in the face. It didn't seem to do any damage though and he caught it before it could fall back to the ground.

"Now that Mr. Malfoy has a handle on his broom…" Madam Hooch said.

"Better an actual one than another bloke's 'broom'," Harry whispered to his friends, who laughed.

"Straddle your broom and get into launching position but do not do so yet," Madam Hooch instructed, "I must make sure that each of you have a good handle on your brooms before I can even think about letting you into the air."

The group did as Madam Hooch said and laughed again when she proceeded to tell Malfoy that the way he had been 'handling brooms' was all wrong. "You're mental," he retorted with a sneer, "My father has had tutors from all over the world and they've never told me I was wrong."

'Oh please, like they'd tell a spoiled brat what he didn't want to hear,' Hermione thought.

"That will be 20 points and a detention for disrespecting a staff member," Madam Hooch said, "And not with Severus either. I know his reputation for cancelling detentions while still crediting you for them. However, if you think you know better, go ahead and do your own thing… just don't blame me when you fall off your broom and hurt yourself."

Malfoy was about to say something else but glares from the other Slytherins for losing points and looking to lose more convinced him to just glare at Madam Hooch as she kept walking around to make sure most of them were doing it right.

"Now that _most_ of you have gotten a good handle on your broom…" Madam Hooch continued. Malfoy glared and Harry and his friends all laughed again. "On the count of 3, kick off and hover however far off the ground as you feel comfortable with, though no more than 2 meters no matter how well you think can fly."

At that, Madam Hooch started to countdown but she barely started when a nervous Neville suddenly started lifting off erratically, swaying from left to right. "Come down this instant, Mr.…" she started to say, but had to jump out of the way when he shot forward and would have knocked her down and started zipping around involuntarily.

Harry could tell that Madam Hooch had hurt something and was therefore in no shape to fly. "I have to get him before he hurts himself," he muttered and kicked off. Since it was his first attempt, he was a little shaky at first but surprised himself when he quick to steady out and zoom towards Neville.

However he tried to help, Harry was unable to get to Neville because of his erratic flying and was about to say something when a voice surprised him from behind. "Let go, Neville," the voice called out. He spun his head around and was shocked to see Hermione floating not far behind him.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Neville shouted.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Harry added. He could see the reluctance in his friend's eyes. "Just trust us." Neville was reluctant but nodded and fell off to the side of his broom. Him and Hermione zoomed towards their falling friend and grabbed a hand each slowing him down enough for Ron to get under him so he could drop down onto his broom.

The quartet flew back to the ground to a huge round of applause. "That was an amazing showing of bravery, loyalty, and flying skills," Madam Hooch said, "10 points to Gryffindor for each of you."

"Even me?" Neville asked, "But I didn't do anything."

"You trusted your friends to save you," Madam Hooch explained. Neville nodded.

Since the quartet had gotten more flying than most, they sat out the rest of lesson. Most of the other 1st Years were quick to get the hang of it, but a few did get hurt near the end of the allotted time and Madam Hooch had to take them to the Hospital Wing though it didn't like there were any major injuries.

"Since we're almost done, just place your brooms in the cupboard over there," Madam said, nodding to a piece of furniture nearby. "But if I even hear tell if you flying without my explicit supervision, you'll be lucky not to be expelled." With that, she led the hurt students towards the castle.

Most of the students did as Madam Hooch except for Malfoy, who took something out of his pocket. "Oh look here at what Longbottom dropped," he called out loudly enough for Harry and his friends to hear. They turned to see that he was holding the Remembrall.

Harry started heading towards Malfoy. "Give that back, Malfoy," he growled.

"I don't think so," Malfoy replied, "In fact, I think I'll see how far it can fall before it shatters." With that, he straddled his assigned broom and kicked off into the air.

Without thinking, Harry did the same. He tried to snatch the Remembrall from Malfoy's as he teasingly held it out and almost did because he caught him by surprise, but the blond shook it off and yanked it back before he could get to it.

"I'm surprised you're brave enough to come this far from your flunkies," Harry said with a smirk, "Considering you're too much of a coward to not be 2 meters from them or your pathetic excuse for a dad." He could tell by both the blonde's eyes darting to the group below and his red face that he had struck home with both points."

"That's it!" Malfoy shouted, "If you want this stupid thing, Potter, go get it!" With that, he hurled the Remembrall in the direction of the nearest wall of the school before zooming back to the ground and the protection of his stooges.

"What an idiot," Harry said before turning and heading for the Remembrall. It was easy to grab the ball in midair, though admittedly he barely had time to make a vertical stop… his feet brushed up against the stone, he was so close… and kicked off, heading back to the group, who started cheering as he appeared.

"You think you're so special don't you, scar head?" Malfoy sneered from behind his two goons, who had their arms crossed in a threatening manner.

"I'm no more special than anyone here with the exception of you, as you're once more a brain dead coward that hides behind others," Harry said.

Malfoy started to say something else but his eyes caught something and he smirked. "HAROLD JAMES POTTER!" a voice rang out. Harry turned to see that it had been McGonagall who shouted as she marched across the courtyard towards the 1st Years, muttering something barely intelligible.

Despite the protests of most of the other students', McGonagall had Harry follow her into the school which he did reluctantly after shooting a glare at the still smug Malfoy. "Professor, I'm sorry I flew when Madam Hooch said I shouldn't, but Malfoy was going to destroy Neville's Remembrall and I just couldn't let him do it," he tried to explain

"Though I have to deduct 10 points for your indiscretion, this isn't about that, or at least not directly," McGonagall said. Harry gave her a puzzled look but she ignored it as she led him towards the Gryffindor Tower, where she left him in the Common Room to go upstairs and collect a boy he vaguely knew to be a 5th Year.

"Harry, this is Oliver Wood, the Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," McGonagall explained, "Oliver, I believe young Harry here to be the perfect candidate to fill the spot of Seeker. I saw him do a remarkable bit of flying and catching what I've found out was a Remembrall, before stopping just before hitting the wall and heading back."

"Really?" Oliver asked, his eyes lighting up. He narrowed his eyes as he looked Harry over. "Yes, he does have a good build for a Seeker and if he has half the flying skills his dad had, he'd be perfect. We'd have to get him a good broom though. Those old school brooms are the reason our Seekers don't last long."

"But I thought 1st Years couldn't join the team?" Harry inquired.

"They usually can't," McGonagall said, "But if their House team is having a hard time filling a position and a 1st Year shows great potential, their Head of House can go to the Headmaster and request permission to allow their Captain to recruit them, though this rule hasn't been used in over a century."

"Um, could you use players in other positions?" Harry asked, "As Madam Hooch will probably tell you later, there was an incident earlier where Neville lost control of his broom. Hermione and I flew up to help him make a controlled descent off his broom and onto Ron's and they were both able to keep up with me pretty well. I'll get their brooms… and mine of course."

"Well, we don't have any other open positions in the starting roster but we are having trouble building up a Reserve roster, so could you ask the Headmaster about them joining as well?" Oliver asked McGonagall.

"I offer no promises, but I will see," was all McGonagall would say, "We're also initiating a spotter system this year to keep fouls from slipping past Rolanda, so maybe Mr. Longbottom can help with that. Ms. McGinnis still has your key, right?" Harry nodded. "After I see the Headmaster and if he gives the go ahead, I'll owl her and have her send it."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said. With that, Wood went back to whatever he was doing and him and McGonagall left the tower and he headed towards the courtyard, hoping to catch his friends on the way back.

Harry was in luck as he found them about halfway there. He pulled them into a nearby empty classroom before he proceeded to tell them the hopefully good news. "Even if we're only on the Reserve roster, that would be so wicked," Ron said.

"I hate to say it, but despite my initial skepticism, I did enjoy flying," Hermione admitted, "It would be nice to have the opportunity to do it some more."

"And you can even help, Neville," Harry said, "Professor McGonagall said something about implementing a spotter system and from the way she talked, you'd probably at least have the choice of doing it from the stands."

"As long as I'm not in the air, that'd be great," Neville said and they all laughed.

Harry and his friends were sitting down at dinner that night when Malfoy decided to show his face. "Enjoying your last meal, scarhead?" he taunted.

"The food is good, yes, but this will hardly be my last meal here," Harry said.

"Don't tell me the mangy old cat decided to show favoritism to let you stay here," Malfoy said with a puzzled look on his face.

"A 'mangy old cat', am I?" a voice asked from behind Malfoy. With a visible gulp, he turned around to find McGonagall glaring down at him. "Since this is the second time today you've disrespected a staff member, that'll be 50 points from Slytherin and 3 detentions with me on top of those you're serving with Madam Hooch."

"You can't do that!" Malfoy said, "When my father hears of this…"

"On the Board of Governors or not, there's nothing Lucius can do about it short of pulling you from this school," McGonagall said, "And for further disrespect, you will accompany me to my office where we will discuss further punishments, but that will have to wait for the moment."

With that, McGonagall looked at Harry. "I just wanted you to know that the Headmaster has given the Gryffindor team to both allow you on the main team roster and both Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley on the Reserve list," she said, looking to him and then Hermione and Ron in turn. "Your brooms will be in within the next couple of days.

"I also have an offer for you as well, Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall continued, looking at Neville. "So please see me first thing tomorrow as I'll probably be dealing with Mr. Malfoy here for most of the rest of the day." At the nods from all 4, she started pulling Malfoy out of the hall while beckoning a sour-looking Snape to join them.

The next day, Neville told his friends about the new spotter system. "There's a select group of students from each House who will watch for any fouls and use a discreet form of communication to let Madam Hooch know," he explained, "Though it has to be confirmed by at least 2 other spotters."

"Won't that encourage favoritism?" Hermione asked.

"To keep us from showing as little favoritism as possible, the spotters of each House will only be used during matches that their team's not part of," Neville said, "For instance, I won't be an active spotter until the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match.

"You guys can't tell anyone else," Neville pleaded, "I wouldn't have been able to tell you if Harry didn't already know about it. McGonagall wants as few people to know about who the spotters are as possible to make sure we're not influenced."

"We won't tell anyone," Harry agreed and Hermione and Ron nodded.

Later that day, Malfoy tried to get them to agree to a midnight duel, but Hermione was barely able to talk the boys out of making the mistake of accepting. "He's such a coward he probably wouldn't show up and instead send a teacher, probably Snape, to get you into all kinds of trouble," she reasoned.

Two days later, 3 suspiciously shaped wrapped packages were delivered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione with notes not to open them at the table. They quickly finished eating and made their way to Gryffindor tower, where they wasted no time in ripping them open and were surprised to find matching _Nimbus 2000_s. He hadn't told them because he wanted it to be a surprise and also because he knew what her reaction would be.

"Wow, thanks mate," Ron said as he marveled at the broom.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded before turning to Harry, "Harry, you shouldn't have done this. This is just too much."

"It's all right, Hermione," Harry said, "Professor McGonagall told me that Jessica wrote her that she was able to get a batch deal, so the cost between the 3 brooms isn't quite as much as usual. It wouldn't have cost more than whatever else I would have gotten you for your birthday, so just consider it an early present if it helps." Hermione reluctantly nodded.

"Batch deal?" Ron asked with a furrowed brow, "But that only happens… when…" You could almost see the light bulb over his head as it dawned on him and he grinned widely. "Why you devious little… you got brooms for the entire team! That's the only way you would have gotten that deal, if you had bought a whole batch of freshly made ones."

"Harold James Potter, what were you thinking?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, just relax, please," Harry said, "As I said, the deal Jessica brokered means that each broom wasn't much more than buying our 3 normally. I honestly think it's worth it when we knock old Snape down another peg by taking the Quidditch Cup right from under that ugly hooked nose.

"Besides, the amount I got doesn't just cover Gryffindor," Harry explained, "They're going to put out the story that someone 'anonymously' donated a handful of brooms to each of the other House teams so to avoid too much impropriety." Hermione nodded.

The first practice session for Gryffindor was mostly a tryout for Wood to judge his 3 new prospective team members skills. Harry was an easy choice as he caught the Snitch in no time. He got plenty of thanks from his teammates for the brooms.

While lacking confidence, Ron did show some skill in goal-tending, so Wood decided to take him under his wing as Reserve Keeper, promising to help him hone that skill. "By the time I graduate, you'll be more than ready to take over the position," he told the redhead.

Though she was just as hesitant as the flying lesson before getting on the broom, once she was on, Hermione shined as a Chaser. While he liked her flying, Wood still had to put her on the Reserve list as the 3 he had were veteran players that had played almost as long as him. She understood, knowing that it was an honor to be even considered for Reserve.

When Halloween rolled around, Harry never understood it until he got to Hogwarts, but he'd always had a fear of it. Even after he started staying at the Grangers most of the time, he didn't really celebrate it with them. And each year, he was pretty much guaranteed to have nightmares, though he couldn't remember them.

When he mentioned it to the others, they were quick to give Harry a good explanation why. His parents had been murdered by the dark wizard on Halloween night. His mother's murder had even said to be right in front of him, so it was understandable that he'd have a subconscious fear of the day as well as nightmares.

The day of Halloween itself started out just like others for the quartet until after Charms class. Hermione was helping some of the other students with the spell they were learning, _Wingardium Leviosa_, especially Ron, who waving his wand about so energetically that he almost poked a girl nearby, one of her dorm mates named Lavender Brown, in the eye.

"You're doing it all wrong," Hermione explained, "Do the wand movements kind of like you're writing a cursive p and emphasize the syllable gar in Wingardium and the o in Leviosa." He nodded and did as she instructed and his feather lifted into the air.

"Very good, Ms. Granger," Flitwick said, "5 points to Gryffindor for helping Mr. Weasley." Hermione smiled and thanked him. Malfoy was behind the group of friends and he sneered at her for a few moments before a wicked smile crossed his face.

The rest of the class period passed almost without incident… Harry, Ron, and Neville's dorm mate Seamus Finnigan ignited his father… and all of the students present were able to get the spell right, especially using Hermione's advice, so Professor Flitwick was gracious in only giving out light homework when the bell rang.

The quartet was halfway down the hall heading towards dinner when Hermione went rooting through her bag. "I've got to head back," she said, "I left my book in the classroom."

"We can come with you," Harry offered. Neville nodded but Ron was hesitant.

"No, you guys go on ahead," Hermione said, "I shouldn't be but a few minutes behind you. Just save me a spot, would you?" The 3 nodded and kept walking down the hall as she made her way back to the Charms classroom. She frowned when she got to her assigned spot and didn't see her book anywhere.

"Looking for this?" a voice drawled from behind.

Hermione spun with a gasp to find Malfoy leering at her. He had her book in his hand. "Yeah, we were halfway down the hall when I remembered," she said, "Thanks." She held out her hand and frowned when he didn't hand her the book.

"You know all of this isn't going to do you any good, don't you?" Malfoy said.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked.

"The studying, the good grades, the kissing up to teachers," Malfoy said, "None of it matters. You won't be able to get a good job in the magical world because you're just a glorified Muggle with a magical core that should have been born to a Squib. At least they have generations of magical blood running through their veins."

"You would know part about kissing up to teachers," Hermione said, "Oh wait, its Snape that kisses your arse and not the other way around. After all, you're just a bigoted little inbred idiot with an IQ lower than that of a newborn _Muggle_ baby. Oh wait, I shouldn't say that. It would be demeaning… to babies."

"What do you know?" Malfoy said with a sneer, "You're just a know it-all pain in the arse. A Mudblood like you doesn't even belong in our world. But go ahead and make your good grades… for all the good it'll do you outside these walls."

Malfoy threw the book down at Hermione's feet. She bent to pick it up and he stepped forward, grabbing her shoulder and roughly forcing her down to her knees, ignoring her muffled cry of pain and returning her glare. "Get used to being this close to the floor," he said, leaning in close.

"You see, the only way you'll find a job in our world is on your hands and knees," Malfoy said, "Either scrubbing the floors or offering your services to purebloods like me… though you might have to pay them to touch you." With one last nasty look, he let go and left, muttering about running scalding hot water on his hand.

Hermione slowly got back to her feet, her knees shaking and tears flowing down her face. When her knees quit shaking enough that she could move quickly, she made her way out of the classroom and then rushed towards the nearest bathroom.

The Halloween feast was about halfway over when Professor Quirrell came running through the doors of the Great Hall. "TROLL!" he screamed, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" He got halfway to the staff table before he stopped, swaying back and forth. "I just thought you should know." With that, he fainted.

The students immediately went into a panic until Dumbledore yelled out to get everyone's attention, telling them to follow their Prefects back to their common rooms while the staff handled the troll. As he got up to follow, Harry saw Snape leaving through one of the back doors.

Harry was following behind the other Gryffindors when he noticed that Hermione wasn't there. He remembered that he hadn't seen her at the feast either. "Guys, wait up," he called out. Ron and Neville stopped and ran back to him. "Where's Hermione?" The two shrugged.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Lavender said, "I meant to tell you that I thought I heard Hermione crying in the girls' Loo, but with all that was going on… I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind."

"It's all right, Lavender," Harry said, "Just tell me which Loo you heard her in."

"Give me a second…" Lavender bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to remember. It only took a second for her eyes to fly open again and she looked scared. "She was in the one in the dungeons."

"Thanks, Lavender," Harry said, as he turned and started running down the hall. Ron and Neville were right behind him. They hurried as fast as they could to the bathroom Lavender had told them and were almost there when they heard a bone-chillingly familiar scream.

They ran the rest of the way towards the girls' Loo, where they found the troll Quirrell had warned everybody about bearing down on Hermione, who was backing away towards the farthest stall. "OI, PEABRAIN!" Harry shouted to get the ugly brute's attention, also throwing a piece of rubble from a nearby hole in the wall. Ron and Neville did the same.

The troll turned and roared to try to scare them away before turning back to Hermione. "NO!" Harry shouted and did what was probably the stupidest thing he could think of and jumped on the troll's back. This finally distracted it from his best friend as it swung around trying to either dislodge him or grab one of his feet, but he stubbornly held on.

"What should we do?" Ron asked Neville, who looked around.

"There," Neville said, pointing to the club the troll had apparently brought with it into the school and had dropped to try to get to Harry. "It might be too heavy for all of us to lift physically or even magically on our own, but with the two of us using _Wingardium Leviosa _on it simultaneously…"

"Maybe we can use it against the brute," Ron finished.

Both boys pointed their wands at the club and shouted "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_!" making sure to pronounce it correctly. It raised into the air and they used their wands to direct to float above the troll's head and just in time, as it had finally gotten Harry off it's back and looked to be about to smash him into the floor.

The troll looked up at the club just as it came crashing down on its head. It grunted for several seconds before falling forward. Thankfully, the jarring of the club hitting it caused it to let go of Harry, who was barely able to scramble free before it fell on him and Hermione was just far enough away that it didn't fall on her either.

Before the quartet could do anything else, most of the school staff came barging through the door of the Loo. "Great Merlin!" McGonagall exclaimed when she saw the troll, "What's going on here? Why didn't you all go to your Houses as told?"

"We were heading that way when we realized Hermione never joined us after Charms class," Harry answered, "Lavender Brown told that she heard her in here crying and when we found out she could be near the troll, I just couldn't leave her to get hurt. I thought we could get her out and to the tower, but found it in here with her." He then explained the short battle.

"Ms. Granger, why were you in here in the first place?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione hesitated. She wanted to tell the truth, but from the rumors about Malfoy, his dad would be able to circumvent any punishments so she knew it'd be useless. "I'm sorry, but I think I just really got homesick and needed some time alone," she lied, "I was just washing up and about to head to dinner when the troll came in."

McGonagall couldn't help but let her features soften a little. She knew that most of the Muggle-borns went through this each year so there was no way she could fault Hermione. "Very well, 20 points to each of you boys for helping your friend," she said, "Now go to Gryffindor tower and await further instructions while we deal with… this."

The quartet nodded and headed out of the loo. When they got out in the hallway, Hermione threw her arms around Harry. "Thank you so much," she said.

"Ah, I didn't do much," Harry said, "Ron and Neville were the real heroes."

"But you were the one who distracted him before he could get to her and long enough for us to figure out what to do, so we can all take credit for this fiasco," Ron said, "Besides, I'm sure it's nothing you wouldn't do for us." They all nodded and Hermione gave him and Neville a hug as thanks as well before they headed to Gryffindor tower.

The next day, they happened to be passing a room when they heard the raised voices of Snape talking to someone. They poked their heads in cautiously and saw that the person with him was the nasty school caretaker, Argus Filch.

The most curious thing was when Snape something about a Cerberus and pretty much admitted that it was what was on the sealed-off 3rd Floor corridor and that it was guarding something very valuable. The 4 left before they could be seen.

On the day of the first match against Slytherin, Harry was too nervous to do just about anything including eating. "You should really try to eat something." Hermione murmured worriedly. "Nobody outside of Slytherin wants to see you taken off the field from being too weak of hunger." He reluctantly nodded before digging into the food.

It wasn't long before the two team Captains, Oliver and a strange-looking boy named Marcus Flint, called out to their teams to meet them at the Quidditch pitch. Promising to find him after the match, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all headed towards where their team was gathering before the team headed out of the Great Hall.

Oliver sequestered his team for almost an hour before the match with some last second strategizing. "I'm confident that with our new Seeker as well as his friends on our Reserve roster, the Quidditch Cup pretty much literally has our name on it," he finished to a great ovation, then led them to the gate their team was assigned to come out of.

A few minutes later, Oliver told them to mount their brooms and get ready. They did and when the gate opened, they flew out to a huge amount of applause by all but Slytherin of course, who booed but were generally ignored. The Slytherin team came out a few seconds later to the exact opposite reaction.

Harry was waiting for the other shoe to drop and he wasn't disappointed. "WAIT A SECOND!" the announcer, a friend of Ron's twin brothers named Lee Jordan, said, his voice enhanced with a _Sonorus_. "ARE THOSE… YES, THEY ARE. THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM HAS WHAT LOOKS TO BE A BRAND NEW SET OF _NIMBUS 2000_ BROOMS!"

McGonagall was seen to be whispering something in Lee's ear. "ACCORDING TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, ALL OF THE HOUSE TEAMS HAVE BEEN GIVEN A MOSTLY EQUAL NUMBER, THOUGH THE ANONYMOUS DONAR WAS GRACIOUS ENOUGH TO GIVE THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM ENOUGH FOR THEIR ENTIRE TEAM!"

Marcus whipped his head around. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he shouted.

"What are you complaining about, Mr. Flint?" Madam Hooch asked, "Your team has some as well." To avoid showing too much favoritism, it had been decided that while Gryffindor would have enough for the entire roster, the rest of the batch would be spread out evenly among the other 3 House teams.

"BUT WE ONLY HAVE A HANDFUL AND THEY HAVE ENOUGH TO COVER THE ENTIRE TEAM!" Marcus complained.

"You were lucky that the gracious alumnus that made the anonymous donation of those brooms… who was a Gryffindor by the way… was kind enough to spread what they did among the other 3 Houses, because they didn't have to do that," Madam Hooch replied.

"However if you don't want your brooms…" Madam Hooch continued, "You can use the school brooms and the 2000s assigned to your team can be reassigned to bolster the number of them assigned to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." That shut Marcus up but him and his team glared at her and the Gryffindor team.

After the mandatory handshake between the two Captains where they seemed to be trying to break each other's hands instead of showing good sportsmanship, the teams took to the air and after Madam Hooch let 3 large balls and one really small one loose, the melee started.

It didn't take long for those in the know to notice that spotter system coming into play as Slytherin distracted Madam Hooch with one set of minor antics and tried getting away with bigger ones, such as deliberately knocking one of Gryffindors Chasers off their broom.

Harry was worried about his teammate but was surprised when a rune nearby glowed and the Chaser slowed to a stop on the ground. They pointed their wand up, summoned their broom, and were kicking off again when Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Penalty shot to Johnson," she called out with her _Sonorus_ boosted voice.

"What?!" Flint shouted at Madam Hooch, "You can't be serious! She slipped off her broom!"

"You deliberately knocked her off her broom, Mr. Flint," Madam Hooch said, "Your team's 'tactics' will no longer be tolerated so you're better off coming up with different ones instead of arguing with me." Harry grinned when Flint glared at her but flew off.

The Slytherin was set against ignoring Madam Hooch's warning and tried several more times to get away with but the spotters caught them every time and in no time, Gryffindor was over a 100 points up. Harry had seen the Snitch a few times but had been unable to get to it in time, a couple of times because of interference by other Slytherin team members.

The game went on for a while and Hermione got some playing time, though Wood rather stubbornly held out so Ron didn't get the chance until one of the Slytherin players "accidentally" rammed into the Keeper and knocked him off his broom. He wasn't badly hurt, but he was shaken enough to let his hand-picked future successor take over.

Harry was very proud of both of his friends' performance. While he was no Oliver Wood, Ron was able to stop more than half the goal attempts while Hermione was surprisingly quick to catch on to being a Chaser, making a few goals. Not much in the long run, but not bad for one of her first few times flying. From the stands, Sirius was watching her fly with pride.

Eventually, the game did have to end so when Gryffindor was almost 200 points up, Harry saw the Snitch and went after it. The Slytherin Seeker wasn't far behind and when the young Gryffindor was almost on top of it, his rival reached out and yanked the broom out from under him.

However, the joke was on the Slytherin Seeker as Harry's momentum threw him forward but was stopped as a nearby rune glowed. The Snitch had seemingly disappeared but the young Gryffindor looked like he was about to be sick and started coughing, then looked in surprise at something in his hand, then held up a tiny object.

"POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee announced, "THE SLYTHERIN TEAM IS TRYING TO SAY THAT THE WAY HE CAUGHT IT IS CHEATING… YEAH, YOU'D KNOW ABOUT THAT, WOULDN'T YOU?… SO WE GO TO MADAM HOOCH FOR THE FINAL WORD!"

Madam Hooch explained that a new change in the rules stated that because of Slytherin's many ways to attempt cheating to win, the ending of a match could be contested. She would review recordings things carefully… from the spotters assigned to that particular game, Harry guessed… and confer with the staff and then make the final decision on whether it stood or not.

"There is no rule on how a Seeker obtains the Snitch so the win for Gryffindor stands, only that they obtain it without magic!" Madam Hooch then called out to much a huge roar of applause except for most of Slytherin, especially Snape, who glared at her murderously.

The party that night went on until the wee hours until McGonagall herself came and broke it up and it just wasn't Gryffindor celebrating as a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were glad to see the hopeful downfall of the Slytherin Quidditch team's chances for the Cup.

To be continued…

Author's Note: I know that canon Hermione is at least thought to have a fear of heights and/or flying in general but no offense to other writers that have said so outright in their fanfics, I don't think that was ever directly referenced to in the books, but even if it was, if anybody in this version of the group other than Harry has flying in their blood, I'd like to think it would be Rumer Suzanne Black as I believe Sirius was a great flier in his youth in canon as well.

I also meant to split this up into 3 different chapters, but each of the 2 (the flying lesson, the entire quartet taking part in Quidditch in their own way, and the first actual game are one storyline as their linked, right?) little storyline were far too short on their own so I combined them and I think it turned out great. What about you?

And finally, you'll notice I again borrowed a scene from Last Son of Krypton in the confrontation that caused Hermione to be in that bathroom. Again, sorry if it comes across as lazy, but once I decided to have him be the person that drove her there again, it just made sense to use it again. As always until next time, _Pueda el solitario Dios encuentra La Paz por ultimo_.


End file.
